Pirate's Last Breath
by Phox of Nassau
Summary: Yippppy! I'm done...I'm done does happy dance ok, so what more do you want. BTW...LOTS of back story...just so you know...OoOo..Jack, ur sword is shiny, can I touch it? Jack: ahhh...No. Me: pout
1. A Start

A/N: I don't own PoTC. I hope you like this new fanfiction.  
  
My mother, Miss Whitney Gillmire was born into a rich farming family. My father, Thomas Bartholomew, was no more than a servant, who like so many fell for my mother's beauty. Her auburn hair and deep blue eyes cased a mystical hold on any man. Se even had a few freckles on her young face that even with age never seemed to go away. The only difference was that this time, my mother fell in love with him as well. As a young girl she told my grandparents of her wishes to marry him, and since Whitney wasn't their only child, they agreed. But one day the British troops came and claimed that Thomas was a pirate. Whitney mother helped father escape from their grasp, and three years later, she came back to my grandparents, begging them to help her. She was now Mrs. Whitney Bartholomew, and was with child. Father was in prison, and was going to be hung at dawn the next day.  
  
My grandparents did help Thomas, but when the baby was born, they turned on them. Mother fled the sean, but her baby was taken from her by her own mother. My father was once more in jail. That's when the great Silver Arrow was born. My mother snuck into the fort in Liverpool, England, to rescue my father. She was only 20 at the time. Nearly eight soldiers fell at her sword and my mother saved my father's life. They could no longer live in England, so they fled to the Caribbean where my father's grandfather, first started out as a pirate, and later headed over and started up the Eat India Trading Company with another good pirate named Morgan. My father's father, or my grandfather was an English man, but his wife had been the great, great granddaughter of the famous Grace O'Malley, who lived back in the 15 and 1600's. The name Bartholomew was a mere inconvenience, for it was used as a cover up, and everyone called his family that since. It was really and rightfully O'Malley.  
  
Both my mother and father worked for my grandfather as fearless pirates. They gave the British a good run for their money. But after two years, my father lost an eye while in battle. He retired, along with my mother, and opened up a trading company, which many stolen goods filtered through. My mother, only 22, had my older brother by one year, Jason and then me, Abigail, or Abby Bartholomew. Then after a few years, my sister Mary was born. My mother's fist daughter was never spoken of until her brother passed away. My aunt came down to live with us, bring her three triplets along. Their names were Timothy, Rachel, and Rebecca. My dear Aunt Maple as we were told to call her, past away after three years of grief. In that time my father had started to plunder every now and then, and wasn't home very often. After he lost two fingers, he gave up, saying he lost the knack for piracy. But he still worked with my grandfather. But in his travels he had come across a young baby from an odd country, somewhere near Africa. Mother named her Tara, and treated her as her own child. My mother recently had twins, Sarah and Jacob.  
  
This is what I knew to be my family, a very loud and noisy crew of loving and outlawed people. My mother's other brothers came over from England with their wives and children. They said their parents had killed a young servant girl who was only eight, because her mother was rumored to be a witch. They were sickened with them. So were their neighbors. According to my Uncle Matthew and James, my mother's first daughter was as beautiful as her, and her mind had been poisoned by her grandparents. She was named Janet. There were only two times I had ever seen my mother cry, and this was one of them. My father's sister and brother, Aunt Ellen and Uncle Stephen, were both married. Ellen had five children, and Stephen had seven. Whenever a party was held, or anything of the sort, hundreds of pounds were spent on food, drink (mostly rum), and space. My grandfather bought an entire island for my family, and that's where we lived. Our house was large enough and each child had their own room. Wealth was strong in our family. My grandfather said that one day the age of piracy would end, but when it did, there would be a place for us here. Many of my uncles worked for my father and grandfather. I saw them often. Some were mere friends that were close enough and knew me since I was born. Some of my cousins had gray hair and children of their own, while others were a bit younger, and still had newborns. No matter what there was always a new born somewhere.  
  
And as I said, our house was right by the water. There were many times when me and my cousins and brothers would play in the waves, catch fish, and even jump off small cliffs. I used to go out near dawn and sit in the sand. The sea would wash up and play at my toes that were buried deep in the sand. I would sit at night and watch the stars, my brother, cousins, and sister at my sides and all around me. No one would have to go through anything alone.  
  
But when I was ten all that changed. I was sitting up in the cliffs. There was this old rock there that was shaped like a seat and tilted down into the water. I saw the fleet before it could even see our island. I jumped from the seat and fell into the frothy water, popping out seconds later. I swam as fast as I could to the shore, and then ran the 80 feet of sandy shore that lay between my house and the water. I fell over a great many times. I told my mother and she ordered me to run to all the houses to tell everyone. The island wasn't that big; you could walk around its cliffs and beaches in just three or four hours. I ran so fast I had trouble telling them. Everyone panicked and ran about packing what they could. My brother and a few of my younger cousins could not be found and as I ran back to my house I saw them, half dragging my grandfather from the porch down the beach. The stubborn old fool wouldn't leave his home to soldiers. I helped to force him down the beach.  
  
By then I could see the flag of England posted high on each of the ships. My father said that there wasn't time to get a ship on the water. He ushered my mother and us to one of the caves. Rachel began to cry and mother hushed all of our whimpering, even Jason's by singing to us. I still know the words to that tune. Every now and then a few of our younger cousins would rush in and father came back once to tell us to go further in. That's when it started. The cannons fired and we heard yelling. There were a few screams, and my aunts, followed by Uncle Matthew and Uncle Stephen came running into the cave. My mother went to help Aunt Elease, Matthew's wife, because she was with child and there was a gun wound on her arm. She was lucky; it merely grazed her arm. There was the sound of swords clashing at the cave entrance, and when my mom went sprinting, sword drawn to help, I heard her petrified scream echo out. Before anyone could stop me, I followed. What I saw at the mouth of the cave was enough to kill me then and there. An old man that looked like a Sargent had a sword through my father's stomach.  
  
I ran forward, tears filling my eyes. My mother grabbed me around the waist and we both crumpled to the floor. I tried to go forward, but there was no need. My father pulled the sword out with his own two hands, and crawled as far as he could. He was just with in my reach, when a gunshot rang out, and he dropped to the ground dead. I screamed so long and so loud I thought I was going to die from not breathing. Jason came running in, also with a sword. He saw mother and me, holding each other, mother covering my face so I could not see the blood seeping from my father's head. I looked to see my brother leap forward. The sword was easily knocked from his hand and he fell backward. The old man's sword raised into the air, but I soon found myself alone. I looked past the pool of blood and my father's body to see my mother block the man's blow. Her words still haunt me, "You may be my father, and you may have raised me. I will let the death of my husband go, but harm another soul here today, and you won't live to return and tell your bloody perfect family your minor triumph." I looked in shock at my grandfather. A person I had never known. "At least give me the children, for more are coming to make sure I did my deed."  
  
He made to move toward me and my blood froze, but my mother cut through his red coat and to his flesh. Blood soaked through his coat, darkening it," You lay one hand on my children, or anyone else's and you and your men will die. I will kill my own father, his fleet, and my own family if I must."  
  
"And what of your own daughter?" My mother lowered her sword as well. "I have only four daughters, none of which you will know by name. You must be mistaken." My mother turned to help my brother to his feet. It happened so fast. My grandfather took his sword and was about to kill my mother. I called out. My mother pulled a knife from her boot as she ducked and shoved it into her own father's stomach. She whispered the words, "I changed my mind, you will die." And then kicked him away from her. My family came filing from the caves, their faces as white as sheets. My mother whipped her knife on my grandfather's pants, "Sorry Matthew, I seemed to have killed our father." Uncle Matthew nodded, "And the world is better for it." My mother picked Tara up from Mary's weak arms, and headed out of the cave.  
  
We picked through the bodies. The fleet was leaving, but they continued to fire cannons at us as we left. All the ships on our small port were in ruins. Every house, except for Grandfather's was trashed on the inside. We found out the reason why. In the parlor lay grandfather, two bullets had gone through his heart. But all around him the bodies of red coats made the tile floors crimson. We knew we had to leave as soon as possible. The family would take what money was left and head for Tortuga. Then, for the first time in years, we would split up. I for one was miserable. My father was dead. Shock was still in my mind and body, but it hit full force in the night when I went outside because I heard noises to see my father's body go up in flames. Uncle Richard, Aunt Ellen's husband was dead. Our family name now meant nothing to anyone. We may have set the rules for years of piracy, but within a day the ships arrived to cart off our things. They were surprised to see living people. One small fleet of three ships showed up to cart off our furniture, but it didn't work very well. They ended up giving us one of their ships, and got themselves an entire island. They owned it now.  
  
It was hard living after that. We arrived at Tortuga with tears in our eyes. Some of the good, respectable pirates nodded to us at the dock. News travels fast. We were able to get rooms at Inns that were relatively close together. My cousin, Caitlin, and daughter of Aunt Ellen, who was now a widow, was my only friend at the time. It was a relief for me when Aunt Ellen decided to stay and live in Tortuga with us. She was like a sister to me and only a year older as well. Uncle James and Aunt Alison, Uncle Stephen and Aunt Megan, along with Uncle Matthew and Aunt Elease, decided to stay and help us before setting off. Nothing was going to be the same. Everyone pitched in to build an Inn and bar in the better part of Tortuga, were people could really live without being shot. Aunt Ellen, Richard Jr., Anthony, David, Caitlin, Michael, and Devin moved into a house next door. And for the next eight years, this was home. 


	2. A New Begining

A/N: Hehe.intro isn't over. Hope you like the real thing when I right it.  
  
The sun shined into my bedroom and the crying woke me up right on time. All nine younger kids needed to eat; counting my mother's newborn babies. What really killed me these days was the fact that my father didn't know my mom was with child. Another set of twins, both girls this time. Twins run in my family. I had a twin at some point, but he was born dead. Mary, Timothy, Rachel, and Rebecca needed to get out into the sun shine, Jacob needed his lunch for work, Aunt Ellen needed help in the garden, the babies needed to be watched, the rooms needed to be clan, the tables served, and the rooms had to be paid for. This was a task because our regulars would go weeks without paying, and we needed the money. I jumped out of bed and got dressed in the normal clothes for an 11-year-old tomboy, a sailor's tanned, low shirt and pants, with boots and too much jewelry on the wrists.  
  
I ran down the stairs, and already a good amount of people were sitting at the tables, talking over the news and what gossip was going around. Some of the people waiting at the desk, new comers, watched me as I brought food to each table, walking so fast I felt like I was jogging from table to serving window. They stared at the way my reddish brown hair fell at and angle, starting at chin length, and growing once it went past my ears. I had my father's face and eyes. Just like him I had spectacles on that slipped down my nose every other second. Good old Mrs. Sherman saw me as she descended the stairs and yelled across the room the latest boy she thought would be a good match for me when I was older. Mary, whose almost black curly hair had grown well past her shoulders, called to me from the back door, "What is it Mary, and be quick about it." Her high pitched seven-year-old voice said urgently, "Auntie Ellen's horse is foaling, Abby, she needs your help." A groan escaped from my mouth. Ellen needed help with everything these days. But we needed that foal to live so we could sell it later.  
  
I put mother's butchering smock over my head and sprinted out the door. Ellen really did need help. There wasn't much I could do at the time; I was only a child. But I could run faster than some of the boys in town, and that's what my Aunt Ellen needed at the time, strong legs to run down and fetch Master Nathaniel from his bar tending to come and help. Mary tried to keep up, but I sent her back inside. I would have to go into the main streets of Tortuga, and there was more than one man there that would rape a child if he felt inclined to do so. I ran faster than I ever did before. When I caught sight of Nat's Bar, I ran though the door, running right into someone, and the impact sent me falling onto the floor.  
  
I didn't bother to stop and apologize, as I should have. Nat saw my face and knew what I needed help with. He was out the door in no time, making sure his assistant knew where he would be. I ran up the street once more, jumping over drunks here and there. Nat was a chubby fellow, but he knew how to keep up. By the time we reached we reached the barn, the foal was out of her mother, and the sack was broken. Nat looked over the thing, and when my mother questioned him if she did the right thing he said, "I'm surprised, Ma'am, you did a mighty fine job." My Aunt Ellen walked back into the room and Nat got a good look at the mess her dress ands hair was in before she could walk back out again. The crying started up from the inside of the Inn, and mother went to settle it, while I on the other hand, had to get off to sailing school. The ports of Tortuga were full of low- lifes and pirates. Not the pirates that followed the code to death, but those that committed mutiny. You could tell which one they were; they had that look of greed in their eye. I was only eleven, and some men even tried to catch my arm and lead me away, but it was early in the morning, and their hangovers allowed me to shove most of them away with a strong look or two.  
  
Peter, my sailing teacher, owned a small little skip that moved about the harbor and beaches for fishing. The Inn wasn't making enough money for us to keep it open, so we were thinking of catching fish and selling them at the markets on good days. Peter fancied my mother, and had asked for her hand more than once, but my mother always refused. He was the type of man that would die for you, but mother had enough of them. Devin, who was ten, ands Michael who was 11 at the time were already at the dock. I murmured an apology of lateness, and the lesson began. From what I could tell, they didn't care. We spent the entire day out on the water. Peter said I would be ready for the real thing. It was my dream to some day be the pirate that my father once was. But something happened that day that no expected. The sky was darkening even though it was only noon, and the winds picked up, "Better head in you three. If the winds get too strong our skip will be tossed over like a coin." Peter was normally right. By the time we got on the beach, high tide was forcing the waves high onto the sand.  
  
As we made our way back up towards the Inn we watched as all people and manner of life seemed to buckle down for hard weather. Even the drunken fools were heading in to the nearest bar. It started to rain as the three of us were turning a corner to the Inn. That's when we saw in. There was a For Sale sign on the door, and light from inside showed people rushing about. Devin and Michael ran to their house, which also showed a for sale sign and I ran inside the Inn. All the serving tables were gone. The walls were bare, and my mother and Caitlin were trying to calm the babies down. Here were a few bags at the foot of the stairs, and my keepsake trunk. I was about to speak when the door opened and a voice I knew all too well said, "That can't be my goddaughter?" I turned around and right before me was my Uncle Matthew. 


	3. Difficult Troubles

A/N: I DON'T own PoTC.And now I'm going to lock myself in my room and cry.  
  
I stared blankly at my Uncle Matthew before running over and giving him the biggest hug I could muster. His face was clean and shaven and his black hair shined in the candlelight, "Only a year since I last saw you, and already you've changed into a young woman." I sent him a sly grin, "You wish." Uncle Matthew gave a hearty laugh and then told me the news, "We have found another place to live, all of us. And there will be a surprise at the island for you and your brothers and sisters." I looked over at my mom. She already knew the news. Her face was set in a grim line, and her face was blotchy from a few tears. But the thought of seeing my family together again was worth more than anything. Aunt Elease came down the stairs with Robert in her arms. He was only 8 months last time I saw him, now he had more hair and was twisting out of his mother's arms, wanting to explore. Elizabeth came bounding down the stairs and embraced me in a hug. She was always right on the borderline of formal and eccentric. Samuel hid behind his mother's skirt, his cheeks blushing red. I gave him a hug and a giant kiss on his cheek. With a yell of dismay Samuel stuck out his tongue at me and went to tease Mary.  
  
We left the next morning. I held Tara up by her chubby fingers. Her unsteady feet wobbled on the dirt road and I held tight to her hand as she started to lean every which way. On hip I balanced Sarah, who got rather up set about not being held by my mother. Mary carefully cradled Jacob, while my mother held her twin infants in her arms, each one of them wailing. Timothy, Rachel, and Rebecca were closely watched by Elizabeth while Aunt Elease watched Samuel and held Robert tightly in her arms. Uncle Matthew watched people carefully, his eyes daring them to stop us, I not sure why. Elizabeth told me that ever since that attack, her father has been paranoid about everything. In their old house every door, window, and bedroom had to be locked or some how blocked to make sure everyone was safe. But I could tell that no one; not even my other was feeling safe. My mother carried her sword and I could tell by the bulge of her boot that she was hiding a knife.  
  
We must have looked awfully odd going down the streets of Tortuga with two carts of possessions and a parade of children. Nat came out of his bar to see my Ant Ellen walking by. I could tell since the first time Ellen met Nat that they liked each other. Now Ellen was blotting her eyes with a handkerchief and trying to blink back more tears. I slowed down until she passed by and walked with her. Every now and then encouraging her, telling her things would be better, and we could come back every now and then. Ellen smiled at me, "You always know the right things to say, don't you Abby." I smiled back at her and she took Sarah from my arms, so I could rest mine. But as soon as my arms were empty Tara began to fuss and Jacob was slipping from Mary's arms. I let go of Tara's hand and raced over to help Mary. Once Jacob had stopped fussing and whimpering about almost being dropped, I looked around for Tara. I caught a glimpse of her crawling into an alley before I lost sight of her. I walked over to Jason, whose arms were free (he has carrying a pack on his back) and went to find her.  
  
I stopped dead at the alleyway. There was Tara, lying limp n the alley, a bruise forming on her forehead. Stupidly I ran forward and turning just in time to see a stone connect with my head before a wave of pain came over me and I passed out.  
  
*********  
There was a wailing. I opened my eyes, and everything was fuzzy for a moment. I saw that my glasses had been removed, and when I looked for them I remembered all the things that had happened before. I sat up at once and looked around. There was a table near by, and on it my glasses were sitting, the glass cracked and broken. I heard the wail once more. I took one uneasy step off the cot that I was lying in, and took a few wobbly steps toward the sound. Then a voice startled me so much I fell, "You shouldn't be standing so soon after hitting your head." Who ever it was had an old, scratchy, but warm and safety-giving type of voice. I turned and saw them standing in a corner. One was short and one was tall. I ignored their words and tried my best to look for Tara. I heard her cry once more and saw her in another cot across the room. I stood up, and leaned against the wall as I walked. I picked her up, and told them, "What time is it?" I nearly fell back over when I heard the shorter one's words, "Nearly three days since we found you."  
  
My heart stopped, and as I started to fall backwards, someone rushed forward and caught Tara and I. "We said not to walk. You can't take it just yet. Why don't you tell me your name?" I took a deep breath before mumbling the words, "Ab-Abigail B-Bar-Bartholomew." They but gave a little gasp and I tried to stand once more. The older man came forward and put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit down once more, "You have better stay here, Miss. We'll see if we can find your father." I don't know what made me say it, but it came out, "Y-You won't fi-find him." The man turned to face the other person, "We've been away for too long, nephew." I stood on my feet, and picked Tara up, "I don't care who you are, shoot me if you want, I'm going." They didn't stop me this time. I walked out into the sunny streets and had trouble seeing. I sat down against the wall, and cried. I knew Uncle Matthew wouldn't keep everyone waiting around for me. They had moved on, leaving me here. Winter was coming, and Uncle Matthew wouldn't sail through the chill of winter. He would wait until spring.  
  
As if Mother Nature had heard my words, a strong wind blew. I imagined the sails of Uncle Matthew's ship catching the breeze and sailing off, further and further from Tortuga, putting more ocean between my family and I. Tara started to cry. She was hungry, and so was I. The younger person from inside whatever building came out and saw me sitting down there. "My uncle says that if you need to stay here in his hotel for the winter until you can leave, you are more than welcome to, as long as you help out when you can." I looked up to his face. I could see without my glasses as good as any person. I started to wear them so I could see faraway, and I took them off often, then I wore them everyday. I found myself without them, and oddly out of place. The boy that spoke to me was around my age, maybe a year or so older. His skin was darkened from the sun, and his hand was out stretched to grab mine. I stood up on my own and shook my head. "I'll be fine." I started to walk down the street, with Tara balanced on my hip. Then he called out to me, "Wait, you forgot your glasses!" I stopped and called back, "Keep'em." I continued to walk down the street. And I could feel his eyes on mine all the way. 


	4. Home Again

A/N: I don't own PoTC, for the 80 millionth time!  
  
7 Years Later  
  
For two whole years I had lived on a ship with Tara. Five years before that I have waited for my family to come and get me. Tara had cried after spring came and went, without even a letter from them. I promised myself I would never cry. Tears would not make anything any better. It would only make things worse. Tara was ten now, and I was eighteen. I had heard rumors about my family, but I gave up on my search for them a year or so ago. Tara hated living on a ship, but I was home here, and as long as I was older than her, until she was a good deal older at least, she would listen to me.  
  
No one minded that I was a girl, or that I could climb faster, yell louder, and work harder then most crewmembers. They excepted me, especially when I out drank them with rum. I sailed on a ship called the Freedom's Light. A good deal of the crewmembers had been under attack by one of my family some time or another, so I tried my best to hide my last name. They called me Kid, or Abe, rather than risk telling my full name to them, I called myself Abby Gillmire. I used my mother's maiden name. It was better to say I was related to my mother distantly, rather than say I was her daughter.  
  
My hair was cut in the same way; I never let it grow too long. All I wore each day were pants with baggy legs that cut off mid calf and some old shirt I picked up. I didn't bother with boots. I might not be on a pirate ship, but people are only human, the last time I bought a pair they were stolen in my sleep. While I spent my days working up in the ratlines and rigging, Tara worked in the kitchen, making meals and mid-day snacks for those who grew hungry. She also washed the deck or 'swabbed' the deck every now and then when she wasn't doing laundry or cleaning. Tara was fine with this work, and I with mine. I sailed everywhere a person could think of. And I gathered things from each place. I sailed to Ireland once, and I almost didn't get back on the boat. I have a trunk in which I keep all my trinkets, such as my stone's, marked from where I got them, drawings that Tara made of shorelines and sunsets. A dress that was left behind at the old Inn that I kept in case I ever needed it. I once more wore glasses, and had a few replacements in case a pair should brake.  
  
Many of the crewmembers that were my family now said I had grown up nicely, and they joked about how my body finally matched my frame. I was as skinny as a rail when I was growing up, but eating Tara's mixtures finally filled me out. I never minded their jokes about finding me a husband and taunting about me becoming a nice little homebred girl some day. Once I had lost a bet that I had made when I was drunk. I had to wear a dress for two weeks on the ship, and I helped Tara with her work. I felt so out of place among everyone in a dress, I wasn't myself and I hated it. And unlike the tall tails many sailors told about me, I was as 'clean' or 'pure' as any good little girl. That was the one thing that I would never change.  
  
When I wasn't working, I was either sleeping, or writing in a little book. I read poetry and every now and then took up my little blue; ribbon bound book and jotted down a few words. It was no big deal. I even got the urge to write a short story or two. I wrote In the ship's log and when the sailors couldn't remember a story just right, I had probably written it down while they were telling it years ago. I just had to look through my trunk. Every now and again a pirate ship would show up, and they usually ended up losing. On a ship full of men I had learned not only how to sword fight, but how to fist fight as well as any of them. But at the moment, I was totally focused on one thing only, and that was sleeping.  
  
I heard Tara's light, energetic knock and rolled over in bed, pretending to be asleep again. Tara rapped again at the door, and I ignored her.again. Tara finally opened the door, and came into the room, with a pail of water. I got out of bed before she could splash it on me. I was already dressed, having fallen asleep in my clothes once more. I washed my face and Tara watched me, her eyes boring holes into me head. Once my face was dry I turned to face her, and she looked as if she was going to toss water on me away, and that's just what she did. "What the bloody 'ell did you do that for?" I couldn't go up to tend the sails soaking wet, the both of us knew I would get sick, even with the hot sun on my back. "You have been wearing those clothes for two weeks straight, you smell like a pig!" I looked at Tara and groaned, "Well you've soaked my only clothing, what am I to do now?" Tara eyed me before continuing," Well, you do have that nice dress-" I cut Tara off, "Don't even go there Tara!"  
  
"Well how else am I going to get you to wear something other than a dirty shirt and pants to Elizabeth's wedding?" I groaned and slapped my forehead. "You didn't forget already did you?" I banged my head against the wall a few times before turning back to Tara, "Fine. You win. I'll wear the bloody thing and stop off at the nearest tavern to get them some wine. Are you happy now?" Tara nodded and left the room. When she came back, she had a bodice slung over her arm and a pair of shoes in her hand. "Oh no you don't, Tara, Wearing a dress in embarrassing enough. I'm wearing my own boots and my normal clothes under the dress." Tara rolled her eyes, "Unless you have forgotten, Abigail, you are Elizabeth's maid of honor. She has already made a dress for you to wear and this is just so you don't get arrested while going into whatever tavern you plan to get wine at."  
  
"So your saying a woman walking into a tavern wearing a dress and skimpy outfit is far less likely to stand out than one walking in dressed as a sailor?" Tara smiled, "Exactly. That is unless you are going to some horrid bar for wine. And don't you dare try to back out of this." I sighed and put my hands on my hips for a moment, looking at my younger sister. It wasn't going to work. Tara was younger than me, but she was far more rational and had that mother's look and voice that made you snap to attention whenever you hear it. I nodded and gave in.again.  
  
Half and hour later, I was standing on the deck of the ship, watching the shores of Port Royal get closer and closer. The dress wasn't that bad. The one I had in the trunk was too small, so the captain's daughter, who was a good friend of Tara, let me barrow one. It was forest green with white lace. My curves could clearly be seen and Tara had me take my hair down from the bun that I normally had it in. The dress was rather low, and I found myself trying to fix it to my liking more than Tara thought was respectable. I glanced at my twelve-year-old sister. Her dark skin was lightened by not standing in the sun and power she was given as a good-bye gift from the captain's daughter. Her dress was a Very light and pale pink. Her black hair curled about her face. And for a moment I was taken aback by how much my sister had grown up in the last few years.  
  
My thoughts drifted about the day I met Elizabeth and Will. I was 12 when I met her. I had snuck on a ship and sailed to Port Royal on an army ship. Elizabeth was eight, and the governor gave me work instead of arresting me. I looked over William while he was getting better. I always knew they would end up together. I was 21 now. So much time had passed since I had last seen them. I couldn't wait to see how Will and Elizabeth were doing. From what I could remember, they were both 15 the last time I saw them. Now they were 18 and going to get married. It's really funny how life seems to fly by on land, but on sea, everything is long and there is enough time to do whatever you want. That's the magic that the ocean and seas have, they can stop time if you try hard enough, or even reverse it, if need be. I came back down to Earth when a shout from the crow's nest rang out, "Home Again." 


	5. Unknown Secret

A/N: Not much to say. I still didn't get PoTC for my birthday. But maybe with Christmas coming up I might be able to.  
  
Pirate: Keep dreaming, I.H. If anyone gets Pirates of the Caribbean for Christmas it's going to be me.  
  
Jack: Why don't you just ask Santa to give it to you for Christmas?  
  
Packman: Does he even exist? (Tomatoes fall from the sky onto Packman's head)  
  
I.H.: I guess that means yes. *****************  
  
When the boat was docked, Tara practically ran off the deck. But I lingered there. I looked over the deck. The tarred wood and the jolly boats, and the smell of the sea were all I had known for so long. Now that Elizabeth wanted us to stay with her, and not go off on some wild ship to some unheard of country for another ten years, I had decided to stay on land. I was doing it for Tara. She needed to set down some roots. But roots normally make most trees die slowly when it's in salt water. I was strong, and could take it, but Tara needed to go to school, like mother would have wanted. And so, with a heavy heart, I walked down the plank and onto solid ground.  
  
I was so used to the swaying of a ship that I found it hard to stand. Tara was dancing about like the little kid she was, happy to be anywhere but on a stuffy ship. Her dress spun around her and she seemed to be like she was years ago. I half expected her to kiss the cobblestone. But after a few moments of being her real, true self, Tara came back by my side. A good friend of mine, Ralf carried my trunk down and placed it at my feet. I went to pick it up and carry it, but Tara gave me that don't- even-try look and so Ralf came over and asked if I wanted some help. It felt good to be near trees, for when I grew up, I used to climb them. I gave Ralf a hand very now and then, but he really wanted to keep it as business like as possible. Not until we reached the governor's house did he put down the bulky trunk and grasp my hand. I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes, but Ralf touched my cheek.  
  
"Stay strong Abe. Remember, the crew gets to check out whoever you marry, savvy? I won't have you going off to some random person." I smiled and a guard appeared at the gate. Ralf lowered his hand quickly, but before he went I hugged him. That's when I knew it, Ralf was more than a friend, he was like a father to me. The gate opened and I followed my sister through the gates. I turned back but before I could really see him, he shouted, "Never look back, Abe. Never look back." I went back to walking up the dirt path, and I forced my tears back. Ralf was right. I couldn't look back ********  
Tara and I sat at two chairs in the formal parlor. We heard Elizabeth before we saw her. It was early in the morning, not even eleven, but Elizabeth pushed away the maids who were trying to get her into proper dress, and raced down the steps. "Abby! It's so good to see you!" She wrapped me in a hug and then moved on to Tara. She almost cried, "Tara, you look so grown up. You two have been gone for far too long." She hugged each of us twice more before laughing at herself. "Look at me, I'm getting your clothes all wet, and you must be tried. Will is dying to see both of you, but he had to go to the blacksmith shop." I perked up a bit, "I'll go and get him. I've been meaning to get him back for beating me at the sword, and I've gotten better." Elizabeth's face glowed as she laughed. "No doubt that he will be simply dying to do the same. Yes, you can go. But, maybe I should send someone with you, what do you think?" I snorted, "Elizabeth, you cut me to the quick. I never forget my way around any port. Especially when they have plenty of back streets." Tara rolled her eyes, but Elizabeth smiled, "I have no doubt of that." **************************  
  
Elizabeth first made me wash up a bit. She couldn't believe how dark my skin had grown. But I was finally going down the path. I didn't need a horse or guild. I would get Will his gift, and then head over to the blacksmith shop. I really was dying to get back at him. I just hope that he hasn't gotten any better. I walked into the nearest tavern that looked like it sold wine, and bought three bottles. There were there gentlemen in the corner who starred at my blankly. I just nodded my head and walked out. I don't know how ridiculous I looked walking down the street with three bottles of wine in my hand and my other arm swinging back and forth out of boredom. People stopped and looked at me, not sure what to make of me. Let them think what they want. I didn't care.  
  
I stopped outside the door to the blacksmith. I heard the sound of sword fighting going on and the word, "BLOODY PIRATE!" shouted through the door. I didn't even think, I just ran right in. I pulled a sword from a hook and joined in the fight. Will stopped dead, and whoever was fighting him didn't see me come in. The blade of a sword came right down, almost hitting his head. I stopped the sword and lunged at whoever it was. My eyes locked with a pair of brown eyes and I didn't need to look beyond them to know that this man was a pirate. We started to circle each other. And I made the first move. My extra sword lessons had improved my footwork and my balance. Suddenly we were whirling around, our swords hitting each other so hard that every now and then sparks showered the ground. Will seemed to have come to his senses, and started yelling at the two of us to stop. But I blocked out the noise. I locked my eyes with his, daring him to attack me. And then very suddenly, his eyes softened.  
  
I charged, but Will knocked my sword out of my hands and then when I went for my dagger, whoever it was came back to Earth and pushed me so hard I fell over. I was totally not expecting it. The pirate placed his sword at my neck, and I felt it lightly touch my neck whenever I breathed. I lied on the ground; his sword gleaming from the light that shined through the windows. I waited for the final blow, and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, but it never came. I opened one eye to see both of them at the other side of the room, talking in low whispers. I stood up, and brushed straw and dirt from my dress. I was mad, no doubt about that I walked right up to them, I almost ran and yelled my lungs out, "Aren't you going to kill me?" Will shook his head a smile on his face, "Abby, this is Jack Sparrow, a good friend of mine." Jack slouched, rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He whispered, "Captain, young William, Captain Jack Sparrow. And it's a pleasure to see you again, Abby Bartholomew." I gasped. I looked at Will, whose face was full of shock. I told him my name was Abigail Gillmire. That's who I was to everyone now. I composed myself, "You must be mistaken. My name is Abigail Gillmire. I don't normally come across pirates, so you can't know me." Jack's grin widened, "And what if you did come 'cross a good 'ol pirate?" I looked him dead in the eyes and got ready, "I'd kill him."  
  
In a flash I bent down and pulled out my knife, but just as I was about to kill that bastard, Will stepped in front of him. I stopped mid toss and Just missed stabbing Will in the chest, "What did you do that for?" Will looked me in the eye, "I told you, he is my friend." I pushed my glasses up, for they were falling down my nose again, "He may be your friend, but he's not mine. I won't kill him.now." With that I handed the wine that I had set down on the ground a few feet away, "Happy wedding." And I left. *************************  
  
I stormed down the streets, not caring if I looked like a mad woman, for I was at the time. Will knew I hated pirates. It didn't matter that my entire family were pirates, I hated all of them. I bumped into a few people and I muttered apologies. Then I bumped into someone and as I hurried away, and hand caught my arm. "Abigail! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." I turned and so Norrington looking into my eyes, "What happened, something isn't right, I can see it in your eyes?" I sighed and told the truth, "Pirate troubles again. That can never not bother me. Sometimes I think they have it out for me."  
  
"Is there any pirate in particular?" I held my tongue, I had promised Will. No doubt he would get in trouble as well. "No, just.all of them. Our ship was attacked a little while ago and.and." I thought up the best lie I could manage. But we were in a public place, if anyone heard my words, I knew I might be in trouble. Norrington took me by the shoulders, "Did he wrong you in anyway?" I shook my head, "Some things you just can't believe you do. I killed him, Norrington, and I looked into his eyes, I just.I just." Norrington took my hand, "I understand, you should not be sailing all year round. It's good you have decided to stay here. Maybe find a husband while you can." I looked down at our hands. Norrington had slipped a ring around my finger, "Abigail, after I lost Elizabeth I thought I could never love again. But, I moved on, and seeing you the few times that I have, I feel as if I'm complete again. Abigail, will you marry me?" 


	6. Rushing Love

A/N: Hehe.CLIFHANGERS! Hahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jack: Now that's scary  
  
Pirate: I agree  
  
Packman: Quick, get the straight jacket! **************************************  
  
I froze on the spot. "I-I d-don't.ummm." I felt like walls were closing around me. I couldn't breathe and started to tremble. Norrington looked into my eyes and I almost felt bad for him. There was fear and pain in his eyes. It was like looking a hunger puppy in the eyes and knowing you had nothing you could give to him. "You don't have to answer now. I-I just want you to think about it. I love you, Abigail. I want you to marry me. My home is dark, empty, and lonesome. It won't be home until you're there with me." With that Norrington turned away. I just stood there. When thunder cracked over head I finally came to my senses and started to walk back. But my mine wasn't on Earth. I know that Norrington loved me, I could tell he either wanted to marry me or Elizabeth since he first met me. I was second best to him, but it was either me, or no one. I couldn't brake his heart, but I couldn't marry someone who would tie me down and take me forever away from the sea. The ring was still on my finger. I quickly pulled it off. I had to speak with Elizabeth, I knew that much.  
  
I almost ran the rest of the way. Just as I reached the gate, it started to rain. The guard opened the gate and I ran in. I opened the door and Tara came running over, "Where were you, Abby? Oh god, what happened?" Elizabeth came running down the stairs, "Abigail! You are as white as a sheet! What happened?" I took a deep breath and let the news out in a flat voice, "Norrington asked me to marry him. I know I can't but I don't want to hurt him." Tara and Elizabeth starred at me blankly. I told them everything, from Will and Jake or whoever it was, to the point where a knock came at the door. Elizabeth rushed to answer it, and Tara held onto my hand tightly. "It's going to be all right, Abby. I mean, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems." I was about to speak when a huge commotion at the door started. Norrington ran into the room and knelt down on one knee. "Abigail, I have to know now. I can't go on just waiting. Please, will you marry me?" I took out the ring. I played with it in my fingers, and then I took a deep breath. Tara needed a place to live while she grew up. I knew it would kill me, but the words came out, "Yes, Norrington, I will marry you." At once Norrington jumped up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I have to go and tell everyone. Abigail, I have loved you since I first met you. But know, I love you twice as much." And with that, Norrington jumped up and nearly ran out the door. I sat back down, and tried to not cry. I got up and excused myself. Elizabeth and Tara remained motionless in the parlor. I climbed the stairs and entered the room a servant told me was mine. I sat on the bed, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm, but I found it hard. Without another word for the rest of the night from anyone, I removed the dress and went to sleep. But, I couldn't. I cried myself to sleep, and by the time I was asleep, it was light out already. I hadn't slept, but got up anyway. There was another dress slung over a chair. This one was midnight blue and was also too low for my taste. I put it on and looked in the mirror. What I saw looking back at me nearly killed me. Jack Sparrow's reflection was right behind mine, and his face was grim and angry. 


	7. Somethings Wrong with this Picture!

A/N: I know, short chapter, this one is longer.  
  
He turned me around and shook me by the shoulders. "How could you lie about your name? And don't you dare tell me you are ashamed of being a pirate's daughter, for I will slice your throat right here!" Jack's eyes were full of mad anger, and all I could do was cry. I sluncked down to the floor and clung to my knees. I rocked back and forth, tears pouring down. "Well? What's your answer? Are you ashamed or afraid?" That set me off I stood and yelled at him, "How would you know anything? Did your family leave you behind and then never come back for you? Did you have to raise your sister on your own? Did you face every fear and find hope? Did you lie on filthy streets for months, not knowing if your sister and yourself would live or die? Are you going to have to give up everything you love so your sister is happy? NO!  
  
"Don't talk to me about being ashamed and afraid, Jack! I'm going to marry a man I don't even love so my sister can have a life and I can stop trying to search for my family, because I will have my own to worry about! I don't want to fear anything, or lose my freedom, but I am because I love my sister. I can't stand to make her live on ships for years, telling her that we will find our family at the next port, only to not find them and have your sister hate you, but never say it! If anyone should be ashamed it's them!"  
  
Jack starred at me with a blank face. "Who are you marrying? Some shop keeper?" I took a deep breath (yet again) and spoke words that would leave him frozen still, "Norrington." Jack didn't move. He didn't breathe or think. He just starred at me. Then he broke the silence, "You are bloody serious, aren't you? No, no this can't happen. He must know who you really are. Put off the wedding for as long as you can, Abby, I need to find someone." Jack climbed through the open window and down a tree that was outside my window. There was a knock at my door, "Abigail, Norrington is here and he wished to speak to you. Are you going to come down." I spoke, my voice shaking, "Yes, just a moment."  
  
I splashed water onto my face and then started down the steps. Norrington was there with two soldiers and when he saw me his grave face smiled. "My dear, I thought it might be better if you came with me to my home. I feel as if you intrude on Elizabeth and Will's peace if you are here." There was something not good about this whole thing. Elizabeth spoke up, "It's no trouble at all. I need her around to help me with the wedding and I with her's. She is my maiden of honor, and I need to have her measured for a dress." I piped up, "And Tara hasn't been feeling very well, either. I would hate to move her." Norrington's face looked surprised," I think I should talk with you in private, my dear." Without another word, Norrington walked over and grabbed my arm so hard I almost yelled in surprise. He led me to a room and closed the door behind him. When he released my arm, there were clear red marks on my arm, and they started to bruise.  
  
"Abigail, I'm not sure we had an understanding. I wasn't exactly planning to have Miss Tara with us." I starred at him, "So where is she to go?" Norrington began to pace," Privacy is important to me, and silence is needed in my house for my mother is near death and loud noises upset her. I thought maybe a boarding school back in England would be best. And then, when she comes out I would be more than happy to find a husband for my sister-in-law. I know a young man; he will be at the wedding. I was thinking the day after Eliza-" I cut him off, my voice shaking with anger, "How dare you even think of such a thing. Tara is my sister, not some piece to be pushed around on a chessboard. I refuse to send her off on her own to England." Norrington laughed like I had said something hysterical. "I fear you don't really have a choice, Miss Abigail Bartholomew. It's either this, or you and 'sister' will be headed for the gallows."  
  
I there was nothing I could do. I sat there and listened to what Norrington would do if I didn't do as he said. The list went on and on. He gave great detail on how he would kill Tara in her sleep, and blame in on William. Then he continued on about how Elizabeth would be torn and come to him. Then he would frame me for the death of Elizabeth's father. When he got to the part of slicing down the governor's stomach, I stood, "Fine. What do you want me to do?" Norrington grinned. He walked over and grabbed me. He forced my mouth open, and by the time the kiss was over, My lip was bleeding and he held a clump of my hair in his hand. "First, you will move in with me. Then, after the wedding, we will ship your 'sister' off to England. You will wait on me, love me, and then, when your 'sister' comes back, I will marry her off, and then what children we have, will have the same done to them. Now go and get ready. I think I will move the wedding up to tomorrow. No big ceremony, just you, myself, and a few soldiers. Now go and pack your things. I'm too busy to deal with Elizabeth, so just tell her you can't wait to marry me. Now go, and not a word to anyone." 


	8. Unshared and Unknown Pains and Feelings

A/N: I know, something's just not right here.Let's wait and see.  
  
The days dragged on and still, I wasn't married. Norrington came to me every night, but I refused him. He beat me for ignoring him. Something was wrong. This isn't the shy Norrington that, when I was 18, had difficulty even looking at me. Something about him was just wrong. And one day, he just showed up out of the blue with a white dress and told me that we were getting married today. The dress was old, and flimsy, not really any good for anything. It smelled like it hadn't been aired out in almost 20 years or so. It didn't fit me, and while I dressed, Norrington stood in the corner watching me. When I was through he grabbed my arm in a death grip and led me down the steps. Tara watched in horror as I was nearly shoved into the carriage. We rode for hours, and then we finally stopped outside a church. It was empty, except for a single priest. Everything went so fast. I didn't speak a word, but I don't think I was supposed to.  
  
Then the priest asked if anyone objected to the union of Abigail Gillmire, and Commodore Norrington. There was silence throughout the church. Norrington moved towards me but I moved away. He looked me right in the eye, I knew if I didn't marry him I would lose everything. He moved toward me, but before he could lay a finger on me, the door to the church burst open, and a whole crowd of people filed into the church, each one with a sword drawn. I yelled out. Jason, my brother was in front of them all, "I object!" My sister, Mary, came and moved me away from Norrington. There was a look in his eye that scarred the wits out of me. My brother pulled out a gun and shot Norrington. I screamed out. Not because Jason had killed Norrington, but because as soon as Norrington fell to the ground, he turned into another man. Jack walked out of the crowd and hurried over, "Yep, that's Barbosa all right. Abby, I'm sorry, but Norrington was not this man. The real Norrington has been dead for nearly three months."  
  
I didn't understand, and I didn't want to. I hung onto Mary's hand. I didn't feel like myself any more. We returned to Port Royal. Tara rushed out, tears in her eyes and hugged everyone. Everyone was there, even my mother. Her hair was old and gray, but she was the same mother I knew from when I was little. I met my cousins' wives and husbands. And slowly, I came back to my old self. William and Elizabeth were informed of what happened. But no one would tell me how this Barbosa could change into Norrington. And I was grateful. Richard JR's wife Melissa was with child, along with David's wife, Kate. I had my family back, and I couldn't be happier. Elizabeth offered rooms to everyone and they were all invited to the wedding. The babies I remembered my mother had no longer remembered me. Jacob had died from an illness, and my uncles Stephen and James were dead. Along with my Aunt Elease.  
  
So much had happened and changed that in a way I wish I had never found my family. My best friend and cousin Caitlin was missing. I asked around, but no one would tell me anything for a good day or two. Mother finally showed me a letter my cousin was dead, her unborn baby was dead, all thanks to a man that she thought loved her. Anger boiled up in my veils and it was hard for me to sit there, knowing my sister was turned into the soldiers by her own husband. But it happened almost two years ago, and I didn't even know it.  
  
The morning after, the sunrise was so beautiful I couldn't help but go to the beach. I packed my sword, and a gun into a holster, and started on my walk. I was glad to be back to wearing my own clothing. But there wasn't a doubt in my head that Elizabeth would make me change once I got back. I walked along the beach, pacing, thinking, and planning on how I would leave for my home. But then I finally noticed that someone was watching me. I turned to see Jack Sparrow looking at me, a stupid grin plastered on his face. I drew my sword, but he cocked his pistol and pointed it at me before I could barely move. He gave me the good once over, looking at every thing. And I mean EVERYTHING. It felt like he was trying to undress me with his eyes.  
  
I couldn't stop myself, "Jack Sparrow, lower your gun or I will be sure that you won't sit for a week." Jack raised his eyebrows. I HATED it when he did that, "Am I to think that a bonny lass like yourself and I have met before? Well, in that case I will be sure not to stop from attacking next time." Jack jumped down from the old stone wall wear he was sitting, and came right up to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I was shocked. I noticed at once that not only was my hair down, and covering most of my face, but my glasses were folded neatly in my pocket, out of eyesight. I reached down for them, but Jack caught my hand and held it tightly. His face went from a sly grin to one of question, "Is that you, Abby?" Jack dropped his gun in surprise, and I pulled out my knife with my other hand before he could move. Jack's smile grinned once more. My knife was to his throat, but sadly, his was to my stomach. "It seems we think alike, Abby, luv. Now, how about we call a truce. You get rid of your knife, and I will lower mine, Savvy?" It was my turn to grin, but I was too angry to, "The day I make truce with a pirate other than one in my family, is the day I die." I felt Jack's hand grab me at the waist, and everything happened so fast that I was left shaking afterwards.  
  
Jack pushed my knife away so fast I couldn't stop him and them his lips locked on mine. His left hand explored my lower back, while his right dropped his knife and grabbed my neck, holding me in place while I pushed him away. It only lasted a minute, but it was enough for me to forever despise Jack. A gunshot went off near by and suddenly I found myself lying face down in the sand. I heard Jason's bird call sound, no doubt calling for everyone to tell them something was wrong. I sat up, my arms covered in moist sand and goose bumps. I scrambled on all fours to the water's edge, and even though it tasted of nasty salt and god knows what else, I rinsed my mouth out and scrubbed my lips. Jason was soon by my side, making sure I was okay.  
  
His words only crowded my head more. "I'm so sorry. I thought we could trust him. But I suppose it's just another game of his. I promise this won't happen again." Jason tried to pull me up to my feet, but I elbowed him in the ribs, "I can get to my own feet and beat off my own problems. I was just surprised. In any normal situation he would have lost his bloody marbles and bleed to death." Jason laughed and flicked my head with his finger, "My little sister? Murder a man for stealing a kiss? That would be the day!" I pulled out my gun and pointed it at my brother's head, "And I would murder my brother for merely breathing if I felt like it." Jason only laughed harder. He rolled about in the sand like a lunatic. I looked down at him, shook my head, and was about to go when Jason's leg kicked me off my feet. I fell on my back in the sand.  
  
I sat back up and buried my feet into the sand, Jason did the same. He looked at my fixed expression as I starred out at the sea, "You want to go back to your ship, don't you?" I looked him in the eye and gave him a fake smile, "I'm happy. I have my family back, and there's nothing else I could want." Jason still watched me as I stood up and walked over to the stone wall. My feet were like ice from the seawater. "Are you sure? I mean, I know that look. You had it the day after father died, and the day when your 'friend' Jack became more tha a friend."  
  
"Jason, you had better stop lying before I put ink in you bloody afternoon tea!" Jason only continued, "I saw the way you looked at him when he and all of us busted down the door to that church. You looked at him like he was the world. And don't try to weasel out of it either, I know that look you had in your eye!" I looked at my brother, my mouth open and starred at him. It was a good minute or so when I finally spoke, "He was the first person my eyes met, that's all. And when did you become an expert on human emotions?" I got a god look at the tears in my brother's eyes before I finally understood. "I didn't.I just-" Jason's hand went up to silence me. "Love is an odd thing, Abby. I guess I wasn't ready to have it. If I had loved her, then I wouldn't have let her go with him." Everyone knew it. My brother loved Caitlin, his own flesh and blood, as my mother loved my father. But no one uttered a word about it for years. When Caitlin had fallen in love with the other man, I could just see the tears that my brother must have shed over her after he gave her away at the wedding. Mother told me the whole story only two nights before.  
  
Jason acted as if his tears were nothing. He blotted them away was a piece of torn fabric that I handed him, and then stood up. He headed back for the house, but I stayed behind. I walked to the water's edge once more and dug my feet into the sand. Once more, goose bumps covered my arms in my pleasure. I missed the sea, but just as I was willing to marry for my sister's welfare, I am willing to give up the sea for a family I had thought I had lost. 


	9. Half Finished Death

A/N: Funny part coming up, I know you are just dying for more, right. I hope? Okay, so you probably have a bag to water bombs to toss at me, keep and open mind, and then bomb me.  
  
I was to be the maiden of honor at Elizabeth's wedding. With that came the wonderful responsibility of floral arrangements and all that bloody what not. It wasn't my idea of a fun week. But most of the time I spent hours with the semesters. My dress was the only dark thing at the wedding. It was the same forest green shade as the other dress, only thing one was VERY low. As a result, my bodice was more revealing than normal. The dress was made from a light fabric. It was slightly see through, which always forced my cheeks to burn red. I could move around in the thing, and Elizabeth was letting me wear my own boots, so I wouldn't have to worry about dancing. I sleeves were merely meshed, thin fibers of wool, dyed dark green. The dress reached to the floor, and swayed a bit as I walked. I would have to wear a thin veil for the ceremony, but other than that, I was home free.  
  
Tara and Mary were more than happy to take care of the flowers. All I had to do was sing. It was the only thing Elizabeth wouldn't let me get out of. So when the day of the wedding came, more people fussed over me than the bride. I was locked in my room while they messed with my hair, face, and dress. Just as I was planning to leave, my mother came into the room. She placed a box on my bed, and then left, just as quickly. In the box was my Great, Great Grandmother Ruby's seashell necklace locket. It was a single cockleshell dipped in silver. Three red rubies followed the lines of the shell, mixed with Sapphires. In Bartholomew tradition and superstition, the locket can only be opened by the person you are supposed to marry. Then you are supposed to take a dried out rose petal from your wedding day, and put it in the locket after crumpling it. I laughed. I would wear the necklace, but for as long as I live, I would never let anyone touch it.  
  
I was late for the wedding. I ran down the steps and once I made it down, Elizabeth insisted that my hair be brushed and fixed. Some little girl I didn't know walked down the isle, sending flowers at her feet. I followed after her. Every eye was on me. I heard someone whisper about who I was, for no one knew who I was without my thick glasses covering my eyes. But Elizabeth had taken those too. I remained as focused as possible, even though several times I felt as if I was going to trip (Elizabeth had tricked in out of my boots, she was quite the liar). At last I made it to the end of the white carpet. Elizabeth followed after two of her friends. I was left breathless at the sight of her. Her creamy pure white gown seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her golden hair was shaded by a veil and there was a flower in her hair. The ceremony was too long for my taste. I almost wanted to leave early, but I had promised Elizabeth to sing at the dinner. As soon as they kissed and everyone headed for the dinning hall, I raced up to my room. The last thing I wanted to do was sing while wearing a corset.  
  
But my plans were foiled as I entered me room. Poems were scattered all over my bed again, different ones this time, and my window was, again, open. I almost yelled in aggravation, but I knew I didn't want anyone down stairs to know about Jack, it would ruin Elizabeth's wedding. I walked across my room, shut and was about to lock the window when a knife flashed near my middle. Jack rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "So, this is who you really are." I elbowed him in the gut and spun out of his reach and grabbed for my sword, only to remember that I had a dress on. "What do you mean, who I really am?" Jack started to circle me, looking at me dress. "You are no more than some homebred house wife who wears dresses and only changes habits for a bit of excitement for her husband every now and then." I was sickened. I decided not to bother with him. I yanked off my veil and began to unlace my dress. Jack's eyebrows arched once more. I pushed the dress down to my waist and started on my corset. I was having some trouble with this bloody piece of clothing, so I simply went over to my pillow, and from under it I pulled out a knife, and cut a jagged line down my front. I felt my lungs expand to their full capacity at once and sighed. I flung the thing on the floor and started to fix the top of my dress again.  
  
Jack had been watching me the whole time, not saying a thing or moving towards me once. Now he swaggered forward and caught hold of my hands. "I think you had the right idea before." He pushed my hands out of the way and kissed me. I froze this time, not knowing what to do. I saw my knife on the floor, but as I was about to reach for it, Jack suddenly had me up against the wall. His tongue had somehow found it's way into my mouth, but then someone banged on the door, and I found my head. I whacked Jack on the head and in a flash he was out the window and out of sight. With another bang the door crashed in. William, Jason, Richard and Christopher, my cousin stood in the doorway, looking at me while I stood there, the upper part of my bodice exposed. I yelled and turned around. There was a sudden rush to close the door and murmured apologies through the door. I almost laughed the whole thing was a huge mess, and I felt a laugh bubbling up in me. I fixed my dress, and walked out of the room, blushing.  
  
Elizabeth had thought I was trying to get out of singing, so she had sent the four of them to get me. So there I stood, on a small platform in front of about 150 people, more than half of them I didn't know. The song that I had planned to sing left my head as I began to shake. I shook my head to get rid of being nervous and another song came into mind. It was one that I had heard ten thousand times when I was young; it was the lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a baby. Only I would change it. The over all lesson of the song would be the same, but some of the words and tune word be different  
  
If only, If only I could see To the ends of the world If only, If only You could be Standing at me side  
  
But also  
  
Letting me be free  
  
Love can come In any shape or size At any point in time And even though You run and hide Love will find you when it's time  
  
If I could chase the stars I would run like the wind But the stars wouldn't be my goal It would be to see If you were behind me  
  
If only I knew Who I was And if I could really love you If only I knew How to love You in return  
  
You drive me crazy It's plain to see But you're also The only one Made for me  
  
If I could-  
  
Suddenly there was a gunshot, and I yelled as a burning pain started to throb in my arm. Someone pushed me to the ground and there was tremendous yelling and screaming. I looked around me, but something flew over my eyes. It felt like a piece of cloth, and a sharp object was pushed so hard into my throat I felt a pain and something trickle down my chest and stop at my low neck line. Jason yelled out, "Don't kill her!" I started to breathe quickly, trying to think of a way out, but I couldn't see, and I wasn't about to risk getting killed. I heard the raspy, but strong voice loud and clear, "She comes with me. As well as the other in the white gown. If they don't, then my other men will set fire to the house with everyone inside. I heard a sudden move and another shot rang out. Then Mary cried out. I took a chance and elbowed the smelly git in the stomach. I was lucky to have my father's gift of bony elbows and good timing. I ripped off the blind fold, only to feel a strong hand grab my neck.  
  
I was a good two inches off the ground, fighting for air. I was soon looking into the eyes of the waiter. He had these cold, empty eyes, the eyes Norrington had when he told me of his plan to kill everyone. His spirit had chosen another host body. I kicked my legs, and saw the waiter's, or Barbosa's eyes, rather, being to water as my nails dug into his hands. Then, just as I felt my skin start to turn red, a gunshot, not like the others, rang out and I fell to the ground, my legs crumpling beneath me. I all but passed out. I was aware of what was going on around me, but I wasn't able to react, I was in shock. Someone grabbed me around my waist, and ran with me out the door. I was like a rag doll on their shoulder, unable to do anything to help to stop what was going on around me. At some point I slipped into unconsciousness. 


	10. Captured and Trapped

A/N: What could be wrong? MWAHAHAHA.cliffhangers are evil.  
  
There was something different, different, but good about the feeling I felt. I knew it, and it came to me from out of some kind of dream. I knew I was on a ship for the most part, and I knew that it wasn't any ship of mine. The cabin I was in was too fancy for any pirate I knew. Red velvet curtains covered the windows and all odds and ends of different mixed and matched furniture was all over the place. There were several desks along the walls with charts on them; the bed where I had just woken up was near a table and chairs and a few night stands. I wasn't in the bloody dress anymore. Instead I was in some kind of nightshirt. My bodice was still in place, never mind the fact that it felt like I was popping out of it and it's fine fabric. There were rum bottles on almost every clear space and a wardrobe was open, showing off all kinds of dresses and other finery. Right beside it was a closet. Hanging on hangers and lying in piles on the floor inside and out of the closet there were work clothes. Shirts, pants, and all sorts of stuff. "Enough for a whole crew of pirates," I mumbled to myself.  
  
I walked over, swaying on my unsteady feet. My hands were simply itching to get out of the clothes I was wearing, even if it meant taking some other man's clothing. I could feel my skin crawl from not bathing or using the restroom. But something stopped me from peeling off the soiled clothing. Call it, woman's intuition if you will. And boy was I right. There was an entire other part of the room that was sectioned off with a velvet curtain. I could just feel someone watching me. I didn't expect it to be anyone 'clean' if you get my words. And I was once more right. It was Worm. Worm was a pirate that worked for my father. When proof was found that he had helped plan my father's death, he disappeared. I hoped it would stay that way. This man, even as a young boy, had that slow creepy walk that sent shivers up your spine. His short, but thin, bony frame had these clammy, sweaty hands on long, wormy arms that used to tap me on the shoulder. His hair was oily and he spit as he talked. And it was just my luck that he had chosen me out of all my family, out of all my cousins that were closer to his age; it was me he chose to stalk. He had haunted my footsteps wherever I went on the family island.  
  
And here he was before me, eleven years later, and he was the same way, only older, slimier, and far, far more stronger. It was seconds before I felt his hot, smelly breath on my neck, "You've grown quite a bit my puppet." I spun around, and for the first time, felt vulnerable without my sword or knife to ward him away and he knew it. He didn't attack me; for he knew even his strength wouldn't be enough to stop me from beating him up like I did years ago. "I felt like a king's fortune had fallen into my lap the day I plucked you from your brother's ship. He really needs to learn that sailing alone with treasures such as yourself is a very stupid thing to do." Worm took a step towards me, but I did better than him, I walked a full three feet away. It was as close to the door as I dared, for he had what looked like a brand new pistol in his holster, and that was the only thing he ever bettered me at, drawing a gun.  
  
Then someone started yelling from the other side of the huge velvet curtain. I knew the voice, more than I knew the face, but it came back to me it full from stories I had heard my family tell their kids. The face of the so-called-dead Barbosa starred back at me, a giant sneer on his face. Those cold, long past dead eyes were the same I had seen in the waiter's eyes and in Norrington's. I could feel my body tremble against my wishes as he stepped forward. My heartbeat had it's own life and I fought to keep control. When he spoke my blood went cold, "It was yehr sister's blood that brought me back. Worm here told me there was no use getting virgin blood from the likes of yeh. I took `is advice. Little Mary sure did scream when he drained er of blood. I could hear her screams, even in death." Anger brought me back to life. I looked straight into his eyes and spat on his face. I made a move to run to the door, but Worm grabbed my shoulder.  
  
There was a second when I fell back to the floor and Worm stood over me. I could read what was in his mind without trying, and quickly I got to my feet. Worm advanced on me, his eyes were hungry. But Barbosa yelled to him and he froze, his eyes lingering on my body. I felt like I was going to be sick. "I'll bid Worm to leave for just a moment. I feel he `as severed his purpose long enough." And as if Worm was a puppet, he left the room, but his eyes stayed on mine. They looked like the black holes you see in a dead animal's eyes. They obey, but remain hungry still. Barbosa turned back to me, chuckling slightly, "`E wants something, but I'm not sure if I can deny him much longer, with all he's done for me, it gets `arder every time." So he wanted to play mind games with me. Games that I really didn't have the time for.  
  
I couldn't wait to get my hands on Worm. I wanted nothing more than to see him begging for mercy at my feet. But what was really bugging me was the fact that someone had to die for Barbosa to come back. He said it was my sister. I would die three times over for any of my sisters, but now I was too late to help her. I had an idea of who it was. Mary had screamed out before I was dragged off. I remembered Mary sitting at the table, planning out the flowers for Elizabeth's wedding. Her dark hair fixed neatly about her face and her soft, dark brown eyes so focused and a slight smile on her lips. Mary was only seventeen. She was even in love with her first crush. She had just begun her life as a woman, and already it was over.  
  
A hand lay on my shoulder and I quickly moved away. Barbosa laughed. He laughed so hard and loud that I could feel the floor vibrate with his evil chuckle. I wanted to kill him so badly. Barbosa walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was made from black silk and had small roses sewn on it all over. The sleeves were short and barely covered my shoulders. Even on a woman with broad shoulders the dress would show off a good part of the woman's chest. "You have quite the imagination Barbosa if you think I am crazy enough to wear that thing." Only more his laughter rang out, "You really don't have a choice. Miss Caitlin was quite grateful when Worm saved er from being hung, but er attitude `as turned quite sour since then. I'm sure she would be happy to die because yeh decided not to follow orders. When we told er yeh were on boarded er face lit up at once. Too bad yeh won't be able to see er, before we do away with er." I leap at him. I would hit him anywhere I could. How dare he say such lies! But before I could even hit him once, his gun was jammed into my neck. "Yeh will wear the dress or the both of yeh will be slung over board. And unless you want to go swimming with our pet sharks, then I suggest that yeh put the dress on." He put his gun back in the holster and walked out the door.  
  
I didn't know what to do. If he really did have Caitlin, then he wouldn't mind killing her. But Caitlin was dead, along with her baby, how could they be here on this terrible ship? My friend and cousin wasn't the best sword fighter or escape planner, but she certainly wouldn't stand for this lot. They were lower than even Jack Sparrow, if that was possible. And from the very Jack spit out Barbosa's name, there was no doubt in my mind that he was the scum he seemed to be. I went over to the curtains, and pulled them open. It was dark out, and there wasn't a single person on deck. The wind didn't even blow in the sails.  
  
I walked back over to the dress were it was slung over the back of a chair. I picked it up and walked over to the mirror. It was a whore's dress. And if I wore it I would be braking my own vow that I made a while ago about never down grating myself. But Caitlin's life might be on the line, and it wasn't like I would let it go any further than a dress. So I put the bloody thing on. It was too tight, and even without a corset I found it hard to breathe. There was a loud, demanding type of knock at the door, and I went to answer it. Worm was at the door. His hair was combed back and he extended his hand to me. I shut the door in his face. What kind of game was he trying to play anyway? It was going to be a long wait before I could manage to escape. And the first thing I had to do was find out where Caitlin was.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Elizabeth's wedding, the family and friends combed over what was left of the estate. Governor Swann was in a right state, he still couldn't believe that his house had been burnt down. Jack was one of the people helping to clean up the mess. No one minded that he was a pirate. After the waiter and Worm took the girls, they put chains on all the doors and set fire to the house. Everyone was still inside, and Jack came in through Abby's window to help get everyone out. He had saved a good number of people. Jack sat by the beach that morning, the same place were he had kissed Abby. William walked up to him, trying to lighten the mood, "You better watch out Jack, next time you might just be welcomed here." Jack smiled and nodded at Will. "I best get on with it and steal another ship then." Jack stood, dusting his pants and looked out across the water. He saw the Dauntless floating out near the cliffs and a grin crossed his face. Will caught on at once, "Oh no you don't. Don't even think of it Jack, I'm married now!" Jack ran up to Will and pouted, "Please! For old times sake!"  
  
"No, Jack! I'm not stealing another ship, or going off on some ill planned escape!"  
  
"Elizabeth is going to turn you into a good little boy isn't she? And I thought our last little adventure had made you a man. And then there's little Mary and Abby to think of! Who knows what trouble they've gotten themselves into?"  
  
Will sighed and rubbed his temples, "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Jack tossed his hands in the air, "YES! I win.again." His grin widened as Elizabeth came down the hill, looking at the two of them. "I hope you don't think you two are going off to rescue Abby and Mary on your own." Will yelled, "Oh no, now this is where I put my foot down." Will did just that, and his foot went right through another lobster trap. Jack and Elizabeth broke out in laughed, "Shall we?" Elizabeth took Jack's extended arm and they started to walk down the beach towards the docks. "Hey! You aren't going to leave me here like this are you! You can't do that! Cheating lair!" Jack turned around and pulled up his sleeve, "That's where you'd be wrong. Unless you have forgotten, I'm a pirate. I can do anything I please." With that, Jack and Elizabeth continued down to the docks, and Will followed, his foot still caught in a lobster trap. 


	11. Free Fall

A/N: I hope I left you laughing last time, you're in for some more from this point on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC, Disney and their poop head lawyer people do. They have taken all the fun out of things.  
  
I stood in front of the door, pushing with all my might. I knew what Worm had on his mind but he would have to forget it. There was no way I would let him take advantage of me. If I had a sword within my grasp it would be a different story. He would be the one trying to stop me. My legs were getting tried and there wasn't much else that I could keep in front of the door. It was well into the night and Worm was still persistent. I gave one last heave, and the door slammed shut once more. I was able to lock it, and then I quickly piled more whatnot in front of the door. I ran towards the curtains. They dragged on the floor, if I hid in them than he wouldn't see my feet. I rolled each side of each curtain, and then rolled myself into the last curtain. There was a gunshot. As always I had found my hiding place just in time. I heard boots stomping about. And then a boom so loud it shook the entire ship. Worm ran from the room. I heard the door shut and what sounded like chains being placed on the door.  
  
I ran from behind the curtain and through myself at thew door, it didn't budge. I ran to the part of the room that was sectioned off and pounded my fists at the wood of the second door. I twisted the doorknob so hard I thought I heard it scream in protest. There was another shaking boom and the floor shook. I framed drawing fell from the wall and cracked when it hit the ground. I didn't have any shoes on, so when water sloshed from under the door it froze my feet. I bent down and tasted the water. In was fresh, not salt, and a good sign. Something crashed through the windows and I dropped to the floor. A cannon ball had been fired through the window and the other wall. It went straight through the captain's cabin. Then, something much larger fell through the window in the sectioned off part of the room. I ran over to see what it was.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was lying on his back, a bloody gash on his arm and his sword a few feet away. Worm climbed through the window right after him. His eyes looked all over me in the dress. I felt violated. He sprung at me, his lips collided with mine and as I tried to pull away I felt his hands moving up and down my body. I felt as though I was going to be sick. He pushed me against the wall, but he didn't get much farther. I kneed him in the gut and punched him hard in the nose. I heard something crack and blood spilled on the floor from Worm's nose. He lunged at me, this time, hitting every part of me he could. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell backwards. I sprawled out on the floor, and started to get to my feet when Worm's foot made contact with my side. I forgot how many times he kicked. All I re ember is that I forced myself to think. The next time his foot came at me I grabbed it and twisted. He fell to the ground next to me.  
  
I pushed myself up from the floor and staggered over to where Jack was still lying, unmoving. The sound of sword fighting came through the window. I heard Worm's boots running behind me and I turned just in time to feel a cold blade slice my shoulder. It was a good thing I had turned; or else the blade would have gone through my heart. Fresh blood dribbled down from my shoulder and I scrambled over Jack to his sword. Worm froze. He knew there was no chance he could beat me at the sword, but if he ran and got help, I wouldn't live long. I charged at him. His block was weak and he just managed to stop me from cutting his stomach open. He swung his blade about, madly, and pointlessly, trying to keep me back, but with one strong swing I knocked the sword from his hand. I pointed my sword at his heart and was about to kill him when I heard Caitlin scream. There, in the broken down doorway, stood my cousin. Barbosa had a gun to her head, and holding Caitlin's hand was a little girl that had golden hair and eyes like the sea after a storm.  
  
Worm took advantage of my state of shock and pulled a knife from his boot. He quickly stood and put it to my throat. I dropped the sword, and just as Barbosa nodded and I felt the blade begin to cut my neck, and gunshot went off. I felt Worm drop the knife and turned to see him fall. William Turner and Elizabeth Turner stood behind me. Elizabeth was reloading her gun while Will's was pointed at Barbosa's head. Jack suddenly stood up, rotating his arm were a blade had sliced it a bit. He took his sword and pointed it at Barbosa. But his gun was still pointed at Caitlin's head. Caitlin ducked at once and pulled her daughter down with her. Will fired, Jack stabbed, and once Jack had moved away again, Elizabeth fired her gun once more. When the smoke ebbed away Barbosa had a sword in his chest, along with two bullet holes straight in the heart. His body was soaked with blood. Caitlin was squatting near the floor, and suddenly tears started to flow from her eyes and her body shook with fear and sadness. I ran forward and helped her to her feet.  
  
There was still a battle ragging outside. I made sure Caitlin and her daughter were safe before joining in the fight. The only problem was, I didn't know who to kill. I set my sights on the dirtiest pirates, and started with them. It was rather simple. Duck, stab, on to the next pirate. There was one pirate that gave me some trouble. I fought him all the way down the stairs into the hold, and that's where it got ugly. He threw a knife at me, and ended up pinning me to the wall in the end. He twisted my arms behind me, and then through me to the ground. He definitely had the same filthy mind as Worm. He grouped me, and then started to take off his shirt. I kicked him off and ran for my sword, but he jumped on me, pinning me once more to the ground. I felt his hands slide along my sides, and this time I really did puke. The man yelled in disgust. He kicked me away and I ran for the stairs, falling over the dress I was still wearing. When I got to the deck I looked for all possible signs of a weapon. I ran to the quarterdeck, where bodies had already started to smell, there wasn't a lot left, but those that were still fighting were on the lower deck.  
  
Boots pounded the stairs after me, and I thought I had found a sword when a foot kicked me aside once more. I rolled to the very edge and screamed as the man gave a mighty shove and my legs were suddenly dangling over the ocean. I pulled myself to the railing and tried to pull myself over. He shoved my head backwards, and I lost my grip. My hands gripped my last chance to live. There was a yell and then I lost the grip of my other hand. Jack's face came into view, and he shoved his hand and grabbed mine. While straining to pull me back onto the ship he yelled, "Miss me?" I saw Worm's face come into focus, his shoulder bleeding freely. Worm hit Jack in the back of the head with a bed warming pan and we both fell over, spiraling down into the freezing water. 


	12. Babying the Captain and a Meeting

A/N: Hehehehe.Another castaway part.hehe  
  
There was warm sand, and cool water. The sun was high. I didn't want to know where I was; I just wanted to sleep. But there was something moving near me, and I didn't want to wake up in some animal's stomach. I opened my eyes to see the afternoon sun shining down. I quickly closed them again, but it continued to shine right through my eyelids. I rolled over onto my stomach and then pulled myself onto my hands and knees. I looked up to where trees grew on the shoreline and saw Jack Sparrow looking at me. He was grinning like there was some big joke and I looked down at myself. My dress was in tatters and my bodice was clearly visible even though I had a dress on over it. Jack started to laugh and I groaned. The last thing I needed was Jack Sparrow starring at me the whole day. I stood up and proceeded to walk up the beach to where palm trees grew.  
  
Jack watched me as I climbed up one of the shorter palm trees. It took me the good part of 20 minutes to climb up to where the coconuts grew. And there wasn't even a lot when I did manage to get up there. I knocked down four and then slide down to the ground. But when I reached the ground, there was only two at the foot of the tree. I eyed Jack, and then picked the coconuts up and walked down the beach. If I was going to be stuck with Jack on an island, then I should at least not have to listen to him constantly.  
  
It had been an hour since I had last seen Jack. Sand itched against my skin and my skin crawled from the feeling it gave me. I was dangling my feet in a river. The water was cool and the hot sun was willing me to slip into the water. I looked around me, and once I made sure that no one was watching, I pulled off my dress and laid it down on a rock. I jumped into the water and it was like being reborn again. I scrubbed my skin raw of all the sand and grim. Then, suddenly out of no where I felt something swim past my leg. For the past minute or so I had been floating on the water, and this time when I put my feet down I couldn't touch the bottom. I felt something again and I started to swim for the shore. Then something grabbed my leg and I was pulled under the water. ********************  
  
Jack had eaten the two coconuts that he had stolen from Abby. It had taken him a good hour to husk them to get to where the milk was soft fruit was, but he managed it. He was feeling hot and sweaty, so Jack headed inland to look for a place to drink. Sadly, Abby had gotten the idea before him. Jack grinned. Abby was in the middle of a river with only a bodice on. Her dress was lying on a rock, not to far away. Jack went and picked it up. He climbed a tree and let it hang down just a bit. Abby wasn't the tallest person in the world, and it would be just out of her reach. Jack turned back to see Abby drifting off into deeper water. His grin widened. Jack pulled off his shirt and slipped silently into the water. *********************  
  
I had to fight to keep my head above water. Then, just as quickly as my leg was grabbed, what ever it was was gone. Sputtering, and waving my arms about, I broke to the surface. I swam to the shore, and collapsed there. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing. There was a moment when I felt something move. The sun was blocked and my eyes flew open. I sat up and my head hit something hard. There was a yell and it was some time before I was able to see straight again. When I did manage to open my eyes, Jack Sparrow was sitting across from me, his body was dripping with water and he was rubbing his head. I made the connection at once. "It was you! You grabbed my leg!" Jack laughed as I got to my feet and walked off. I walked over to where I had left my dress. It was gone. I saw it up in a tree a few feet away. I walked over and reached up. It was just out of my reach. I jumped and pulled at the skirt.  
  
There was a loud ripping sound. When I did manage to get my dress down, There was a tare that went along the seam of the dress. There was a hysterical laughter behind me, and I turned to face Jack. "That wasn't funny Jack." Jack only laughed harder; he leaned on a tree to stop himself from falling over. I saw Jack's shirt and I went and picked it up. With one strong yank I ripped the shirtsleeve. Jack stopped laughing and lunged at me. I easily moved out of the way and finished ripping the shirt's seam. Jack snarled and tackled me. He held me down and pointed his gun at my cheek. The cold medal touched my cheek and I shivered. "That was my favorite shirt you just tore!" Jack thought for a moment, before his face was full of anger, "That was my only shirt!" I freed my knee and hit him right between the legs.  
  
Jack rolled off of me and groaned, "You cheated." I smiled down at Jack, but my smile turned to a frown when I caught the look on his face. Then suddenly a blade appeared below my chin. I didn't need to know who it was, "Worm, you know me well enough to know that a knife at my throat won't do much good." I felt a hand slip around my middle and Worm started to fiddle with one of the buttons on my bodice. I slapped at his hand only to feel the blade slice a bit at the tender skin under my chin. I took a deep breath, "What do you want, Worm?" Worm kissed my shoulder and made my stomach turn, almost bringing my breakfast back up. "I would think you would know that, Abby." The words that came from my mouth next made me gage. I couldn't believe I was saying this, "Why don't you ask, and you might just get it." I felt the knife leave my neck and Worm turned me around. His hot, revolting breath blew on my face. He leaned in, but I was faster. I pulled his gun from his belt, pointed it to his stomach and fired.  
  
Worm went stiff. He looked down at the blood soaking and I pushed him backward. He fell into the water, and his body floated away. Jack stood up and lifted my chin. "That's a nasty cut." He went to the river with a torn piece of his shirt, and out of no where a knife flew through the air and stabbed his arm. I ran forward to see Worm, more than half dead, fall back into the water, dead. Jack sat down on the bank and attempted to pull the knife from his arm. I shook my head and sat down next to him. I pulled out the knife with one good tug. Jack howled, "Watch the goods, luv!" I rolled my eyes, "Stop moving and being such a baby!" I took Jack's shirt and soaked it with water. He hissed through his teeth as I pressed it to the wound. "Would you stop fussing already. You complain more than Tara did when I tried to get her to wear pants!" Jack was ready for a fight, "Well lets put a hole through your arm and see how you bloody like it!"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt this much if you stayed still!" Jack watched me as I made a patch for his arm. What I really needed was fresh cloth and a fire to boil water. But he would lose more than half his blood by then. I rinsed out his shirt and then soaked it again. When I pressed it to his wound this time, Jack didn't complain. "Hold it there while I find something to use as a sling." I walked off, but I had to face facts. There wasn't much else that I could use. I pulled my dress off and walked over to where the knife was on the shore. Jack raised his eyebrows at me. He watched as I cut enough fabric for the sling out of my dress.  
  
Then and arm sneaked around my shoulder and a knife was placed an inch away from my neck. "What is it with people, knives, and my throat!" Someone laughed a few feet away. "But it's such a pretty throat." I knew that voice and laugh as well as I knew my name. The knife went away and I turned around. "Ralf! What are you doing here?" I hugged my old friend and over his shoulder I saw three of my other sailing friends, Eric, Davie, and good old Nick. I hugged each of them in turn. Eric kissed me on the cheek and then they finally noticed Jack. "It's he the pirate that attacked us two years ago?" Nick pulled out his gun, but I put a hand up to stop him. Jack leap to his feet and did a fancy bow, "I'm Jack Sparrow. Maybe yeh heard of me?" The, in no time, all of them had their guns out. "Yeah, we've heard of you. If you laid one finger on Abe, it will be your death!" I grinned and turned back to Jack. "You hear that Jack? If you have laid one finger on me, you're dead. Would now be a good time to give them a list, or should I wait until we reach a most suitable port, so we can hand your straight over to the soldiers?"  
  
`Jack grinned, and I suddenly heard his words before he spoke them. He was going to tell them, "Well, I'm not sure Abigail Bartholomew, what do you plan to do? What would your mother do? Oh, what was her nickname?" I had had enough. I walked over and punched him square in the jaw. He fell over on to his back, "Now that's not nice. Oh yes, now I remember. It was Silver Arrow." I turned back to Ralf. He looked at me and I could see the shock and pain in his eyes. His brother had been killed by my cousin Richard. "I should have known." Ralf put his pistol away, and walked away. Davie starred at me blankly. "Is this some kind of joke?" Eric walked right up to Jack, and dug his pistol into Jack's cheek, "You lying bastard. We don't need soldiers, we'll kill him right here!" Nick looked at me, a pleading look in his eyes. "Is this true, Abe? Are you a pirate?" I sighed. My heart was torn in two. Ralf was still walking away, I thought he was crying, "I am related to her directly. But I am no pirate. You know as much as I do that I hate every last one of them. Sparrow over here just happened to save my life."  
  
Eric took his pistol from Sparrow's head. Jack walked over as if to hide behind me, but he whispered in my ear, "It's Captain Sparrow." I elbowed him in the stomach. "And that would be cheating.again," his words came out raspy. "I don't know about you Sparrow, but I don't remember you having a ship at all." Jack swaggered right up to me, his face less than an inch from mine. "That's because you're a woman and you know nothing about piracy. As you said yourself." I balled my hand into a fist and was about to punch Sparrow once more in the stomach, but he caught my hand. "I wouldn't be trying anything just yet." I walked towards Eric, and without even asking, took his sword from him. Jack knew what I was about to do, and he ran down the beach, yelling all the way. I followed him. He had lived long enough. Nick, Davie, Eric, and even Ralf followed me. Once I caught up with Sparrow, he didn't have a weapon, so he tossed sand in my face. The most it did for him was give him a second to grab the sword Davie held out to him.  
  
We began to circle each other. "You think it's wise, Abby, to cross blades with the likes of me." I stopped circling and got into attack position. "The only reason your still in one piece from our last sword fight was because William saved your life. But he isn't here to help you now." Jack attacked me, and forced me to brace myself. I knew at once that he had been holding back on me when we first fought. But I could still keep up. I thought at one point I caught Ralf smiling. Then my back slammed into a tree and Jack pinned me there. "As I said before luv, crossing blades with a pirate, isn't the smart thing to do." Then he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to move, but he pinned me. When he finally released me I was so mad I could tare him limb for limb with my own hands. I walked over to Nick and pulled out his pistol. Then all four men jumped and grabbed my arms to hold me back.  
  
Jack laughed and gave the sword back to Davie. "Now, might you be telling me how you got here, and if you are planning to take us back?" I was still trying to get at him, and I stopped struggling at their words. "You mean you don't know where you are?" I turned back to them, "If we knew, then we wouldn't be standing around here trying to kill each other!" Ralf broke out laughing, along with Eric and Davie. Nick on the other hand seemed slightly disturbed by the whole thing, "Now quit your laughing. If they didn't think to take a walk all the way across the island it's not their fault! How could they know they were on the other side of Tortuga?" Jack's face brightened at once, but I had a different opinion. "You mean to tell me we have been on the other side of Tortuga this whole time!" Eric nodded while his laughter carried on. His face was beat red. "Oh come on. It isn't that funny. Anyway, why are the four of you on this side of Tortuga if you hate pirates?" I looked at them and their laughter stopped and Davie pulled out his sword. "Are you charging us with piracy? Now that wouldn't be very wise." But He walked towards Jack, acting as if he had accused him. Ralf stepped forward and tapped Davie on the shoulder. Davie put his sword away and Ralf explained.  
  
"It was Tara, Abe. She found we were in Port Royal for repairs, and told us you were missing. We patched up our ship as fast as we could, and then set out to get you." Ralf handed me my locket. I gasped and touched the place on my neck where it was supposed to be. "We found it floating on a piece of drift wood, Abe. It was in this area, so we thought we would look for you here." Jack took the locket from his hands and started to fiddle with it. "I know I've seen this before somewhere." I snatched at it, but Jack was too quick for me. A surprised look crossed Jack's face, and he quickly covered whatever surprised him. Jack tossed it back to me, "That's a pretty piece. But a dear, luv, and tell me where you got it?" I eyed Jack and thought there was no harm in him knowing. "My mother gave it to me, and her mother to her, and her mother to her. I've lost track after that."  
  
Jack looked me dead in the eye, and started to walk down the beach. I ran after him. "Jack! What are you thinking? What do you mean you've seen it before?" Jack turned back and grinned at me. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, luv." I looked after him, and for the first time I was worried that I might be left out of something that was important to me or my family. I ran up to him and screeched in his ear. Jack backed away so quickly he fell over. I heard Eric behind me, "I forgot she could do that." Jack eyed me before telling me the truth. "My grandmother, long before she died. I must have been only four, but she told me about some legend that had to do with a seashell locket, alright?" But before I could answer, Ralf walked over and smiled at me, "I knew you were no pirate. Here." He handed me a cloak to wear for when we went into Tortuga. I eyed Jack as he tried to put what was left of his shirt back on.  
  
"I didn't know you cared, Abe?" He used my nickname with question, grinning and showing multiple gold teeth that glowed. "That's Miss Abigail, Sparrow." Jack turned towards me and put a finger in me face. "Captain Sparrow, luv." The two of us fought and quarreled all the way into Tortuga. 


	13. Mixed Emotions

A/N: I don't own PoTC, the Walt Disney Company does. There I said it, happy?  
  
Mickey Mouse: Yeah, alright (puts gun away) (Irish Hopes turns away and winks when Mickey is walking away.)  
  
********************************  
  
Jack and I walked down the street, silent. We would be ringing each other's necks, but Ralf was between us, and the other three weren't afar behind. Women waved at them, and Jack even waved back a few times. I was disgusted at how they acted, and the way they dressed. One woman, wearing a dress that was far too tight, walked up and took Eric by the hand. "I think I know someone that wants to meet you. Come with me." She began to lead Eric to a hotel. Eric pulled away, and I went to his rescue, "What do you think your doing? Stealing my business are you?" The woman backed off, and Eric burst out laughing once she had turned a corner. "I owe you one, Abe." I smiled, "What else is new?" Eric punched me gently in the arm. I saw the same look in his eye that he had the day he almost kissed me. I turned away and caught up with Ralf. The last thing I needed was for Eric to get the wrong idea.  
  
Jack looked at me. He had heard the whole thing. I tried to keep my head straight forward and focused, but Jack had something to say, and he was going to say it. He dragged Ralf into a bar, and the others followed. Eric looked like he might want to get me alone, so I rushed to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Someone came through the door behind me, but when I turned back, I saw Jack blocking the door, "Jack! What are you doing in here?" He looked at my, and I took a deep breath through my teeth. "What was that whole thing back there with your friend?" I tried to get by him, but he kept moving in my way. "It's none of your business, Jack. Let me through!" I pushed pass Jack, but he caught me by my arm. There was a look in his eye that I couldn't understand. He pushed me against the wall and pinned my shoulders there. "Tell me, or you'll never get out of this room!"  
  
"Fine!" I let out a sigh of relief when I felt Jack backing away from me. "Now luv, what's with you and your 'friend'?" He said the word friend as if it was a bad thing. "Eric is like the brother that I never had on the ship. He saved my life twice, and I still owe him for it. There's nothing up with him or me. We are just good friends." Jack studied my face, and tinkered with his braided beard. "Now the only question is, what do you mean by good friends?" I ignored Jack's words, and moved to the door. But then Jack uttered the words that stopped me in my tracks and made my heart start to thump in my chest, "You love him don't you?" I spun around and faced him. "Of course I don't! He's more like a brother to me than anything! You disgusting cad!"  
  
I slapped Jack, and unblocked the door. But in no time, Jack had me against the wall again, my arms went up in defense, but Jack held them back. He pressed his body right up to mine. "How long has it been since I last annoyed you, Abby, luv?" Jack leaned in to kiss me, and I turned my head. He forced my head back with his hand. Okay, so he just let go of me and then I found myself kissing him full on the mouth. His hands slipped into the jacket that covered my bodice and rested on my hips, and my heart pounded louder than ever. I soon felt his tongue slip into my mouth, and by then I knew it had gone too far.  
  
I pulled away to find Jack smiling at me. "I knew you'd warm up to me." I slapped him across the face, yet again and nearly ran out the door. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I had let this whole thing go way too far. I heard Eric call to me, but I was so upset that I walked right out of the tavern and down the street, muttering to myself the whole way.  
  
It was a while before I found my bearings. I finally saw where I was, and looked with shock down the street. It was almost daylight, and few people were still on the streets. That's when I saw William and Elizabeth, stepping out from their hotel, one of the most decent looking ones around. They saw me and waved me over. I'm sad to admit what happened next. I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I looked to see Eric standing behind me. He was drunk. He forced a kiss onto my lips, and grabbed me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything at first. Then I felt his hands start to undo the buttons on my bodice. I pushed him away and tried to cover up. "What is it Abe? You were more than happy to do the same for a pirate, why not a very good friend?" His words were slurred. He fell into me, and I screamed. Something was cutting at my arm. I looked to see him with a knife in his hand, trying to cut away the jacket and what clothing I had. But he was drunk, so the knife sunk into my skin.  
  
I kicked him off of me, and William helped me to my feet. Ralf came running out of an alleyway and shook his head at the sight. He pulled Eric to his feet, only to have him fall to the ground. Nick and Davie soon followed. I looked them dead in the eye. "I'm afraid that I have to go." They nodded and gave me a hug. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me, and led me away to the docks.  
  
And of course, Jack just had to be there. "This, Abe, is my ship." I looked up to see a huge 50-gun ship with somewhat tattered sails and black stained wood. I looked closer at the sails to see them patched with all different shades of black. Jack took one look at me and saw the blood. He shook his head, "I told Ralf not to let him drink anymore. Bloody fool." I hissed through my teeth when I tripped on the cobblestones. "Since when are you and Ralf on first name terms?" Jack grinned wildly and turned to me, "Since I beat him at me own little game." I sighed and took the hand he offered me when I walked up to the ship. "Or in other words, you beat him at drinking, right?" Jack frowned, "You say that like it's a bad thing?" William tapped Jack on the shoulder, and while they went off and talked, Elizabeth lead me to a cabin.  
  
Inside there was the basic thing. A cot and nightstand with a bowl of ice cold water on it. The cot was worn, old and smelly, but It was better than sleeping on sand. Elizabeth helped me into some clean clothes. She dressed my wounds, and gave me ointment for the ones that were healing badly. Finally, once I was dressed and Elizabeth brought me some food, I was able to get some rest. Elizabeth came in the next morning with riding pants, and a plain white shirt. Once I put them on, and tied my hair back I felt like my true self for the first time in decades. I didn't have any boots, and my feet were sore from walking not the streets of Tortuga barefoot. I didn't dare leave my cabin, but I was hungry, and at time my stomach can have a mind of it's own. I walked out on deck. It was still dark out, and just a touch of light could be seen at the edge of the horizon. They, suddenly, light filled the sky in brilliant reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows. The clouds that filled the sky seemed to take on the color as well.  
  
I climbed to the ratlines and leaned into them. I was tempted to climb up to the crow's nest, but I felt like someone was watching me. I turned toward the quarterdeck, and saw Jack watching me. "Feeling better, luv?" He went to the railing on the quarterdeck, and looked out at the sun. It was soon to bright for either of us to look straight at it. Jack turned back to me and looked at me. I returned his gaze. He walked around me, looking up and down at every inch of me. I stood there, and put my hands on my hips. "What is it, Jack?" Jack looked surprised. His smile turned into a wide grin, and I knew there was some great big joke he was just waiting to say. "Have I ever give you reason not to trust me, Abe?" I snorted as a response. "Now, be a dear, and tell me where you learned that little song you sang at the wedding." I spun around to face Jack. He laughed at my panic. I was over come with a sudden dizzy spell, and I held on to the ratlines for dear life. Jack gave me his hand, and I climbed down. I tripped, and he just had to catch me. I pushed him away from me, and nearly fell over again. "You shouldn't be walking around so soon."  
  
I turned to see Elizabeth and William watching the whole thing. Elizabeth took my hand and started to walk around the ship with me. Talking about how she would be more than happy to find me a place to stay in Port Royal while I handled my family problems. Her chitchat carried on, but when we came back around the side of the boat, angry words were shouted and I heard every one. **********************************  
  
William practically shoved Jack into his quarters. "Jack! What in the world do you think you are doing! Abigail has at least 8 cousins, and even more friends who won't be too happy with you. If she gets hurt, than it will be over my head to try and save you! Abigail Bartholomew is one woman you can't have your way with!" Jack jumped at William's words. "Who ever said I wanted, or have had, for that matter, my way with that sea- scab?" William shook his head, "I know you have been sneaking into her room, reading her poems and writing, stalking her almost. It has to stop, Jack. She's a volcano waiting to erupt! Her cousins and brother, and even sisters want her married, and taken care of. They want her out of the sea, and I know Abigail. She isn't one to take things lightly. She'll run, Jack. And she can't end up running to you." Jack was furious, "What makes you think I even bloody like her? I never touched the girl!" Jack suddenly remembered all those days he had snuck into her room, and the kisses he had ripped away from her. "Jack, you're a pirate, you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Listen, you! Abigail is even lower than a sea-scab. She's a hostage, why else would I keep her here? She's no more a sailor than she is a love interest." I broke the door down. Both Will's and Jack's faces showed fear for a moment, then Jack grinned. "I, Jack Sparrow, and no more your hostage, than I am your lover! You call yourself a captain? This ship is pathetic!" I saw a cutlass on a table near by, and I picked it up, "Arm yourself Jack. There will be only one left living this time, I can assure you that!" Jack starred at me blankly. " Did you hear me, Sparrow, or must I fight an unarmed man?" I felt Elizabeth moving about, as if gesturing to William. I saw him move his head, as if to nod it. I didn't wait to see the out come of their plan. I was about to give Jack one last warning, but he cut me off. "How am I supposed to fight you, when it's me own cutlass in your hand?" I looked down at the cutlass I grasped in my hand. Sure enough, Jack's symbol, a sparrow flying over water with a sunset in back, was branded into the handle.  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Sparrow, I guess you'll just have to dodge me!" I lunged at Jack, I went easily on him, giving him chances to move, but suddenly I felt a cold creep into my body. I started to lose control of the blade. It felt like my eyes had frozen over. I stabbed at Jack, and cut his shoulder badly. He yelled, and blood soaked his shirt. A evil laugh tumbled from my mouth. I saw everything happening, but I wasn't in control of my own body. I knew then that Barbosa had taken over my body. 


	14. A Twist of Plans

A/N: I DON'T OWN PoTC! There.Glad I got that out.  
  
I felt the panic rise in me, and I tried my best to give Barbosa hell. I felt myself growing weak, and I had trouble keeping him from Jack. There was a few times when I felt control of my body again, and ran from the fight, yelling bits of what I was trying to do. But as Jack got a hold of a sword, it became harder and harder. I could feel the sweat dripping down my body. My resisting was giving Barbosa a hard time. He didn't count on me holding him back, and he was confused with me screaming protests and the swords that he had to fight off. Once or twice I yelled out in pain along with Barbosa as a blade sliced my arm, or grazed my cheek.  
  
I began to see, that the only way I would be able to get rid of Barbosa, would be to keep this up, until Jack got wound him, or me, enough to get far enough away. Then I would be able to battle him, mind to mind. The chance came up when 'Barbosa' fell over a chair. I yelled out, not knowing if Jack heard me, "Run, I'll get rid of him." It must have worked, because I heard the shutting and barricading going on outside. I yelled to my self, "Barbosa! Get out of me." I heard the cold laughter in my head, and a terrible pain. He was giving me a headache, literally. It felt as though my brain might explode. As quickly as I could manage it, I grabbed the cutlass while I still knew myself. I was ready to end it all there. One good thrust and it would all be over. But Jack crashed through the door. He ripped the sword from my hand, and I was so shocked that I lost control over my body. Barbosa bent me down, and before I knew what was happening, I had my spare knife in my hand and both Jack and I were fighting him off, trying to stop him.  
  
It happened so fast. My knife pierced his skin, and Jack yelled as his shirt started to turn red. I felt the cold drain out of me, along with all the life I had. In my hand my spare knife glissaded with blood. "No.no, this.can't be happening." Jack looked up at me, "It's just my shoulder, I'll live." I pulled a sheet from his bed and used my knife to cut a square from it. It was a tattered piece, but all I cared about was stopping the blood. William came through the door, a pistol in his hand. He ran over to Jack and we both helped him onto the bed. Jack tried to sit up, but I shoved him down. He tried again and I slapped him. "That's not very nice." He was going to rub his cheek, but the hole in his shoulder stopped him. "Oh, stop being a pansy, Jack." I laughed at my own joke. Elizabeth walked into the room. "I just knew he was going to almost get killed again." I smiled and Jack chuckled. It turned into a bad cough. I took some rum and gave it to him. Jack raised his eyebrows, "You think this is wise?" This time it was William how hit Jack. I smirked at him, and kept Jack sitting down while Elizabeth came back with a needle thread, and hot water. Jack hissed through his teeth.  
  
The hot water turned his skin red, and I sewed up his skin before patching it. "He'll need to be checked by a real doctor, but I think that will work." I had blood on my hands, and I left the room to clean them. The galley was empty. It told me that no one knew about the near death problem both Jack and I had just gone through. I washed my hands in the left over warm water, and I started to get ready to work. Once more I was over come with a dizzy spell. I was really getting sick and tired of it. I gripped the sink, and felt liquid trying to exit my mouth. I soon found myself looking into the soup from lunch. I back up to the wall, and slid down. I resisted the temptation to bang my head against the wall. I hadn't bled (think really hard.hint: happens to every girl) in a month or two. Okay, so it had been three months. I tried to think back tree months ago, and remembered with terror what happened. It was why Eric thought me to be more than a friend. We were both drunk beyond reason, and.well.there wasn't much to say about it. I wasn't proud. But the last thing I needed was to be a mother. But even I had to admit; some things were just unchangeable.  
  
The days passed by, and we sailed around, not really sure where we were going. William and Elizabeth needed to get back to Port Royal, but they would make me go with them, and that was the last thing I wanted. I started to puke up my food more often then was needed. I told everyone I had a slight stomachache. Jack watched me at each dinner. He watched how much food I ate and took. I didn't need anyone to know, so I started to eat in my cabin. I began to love the fact that I was going to have a baby. I would have to disappear for some time, or end up in a real mess. But I knew Jack would find out soon, and he did one day when he helped me down from the ratlines. I was feeling dizzy again, and was having trouble with my footing. Jack helped me down, and watched me as I leaned against the railing, and sighed deeply.  
  
"Whose is it?" He words shocked me. His face wasn't joking, but stern, as if I was his younger sister, and I had done something terrible. "I don't know what you're talking about." I walked down the deck. It was close to dinnertime, so there weren't many people around. Jack followed me, and once I turned the corner, he pushed me up to the wall, "You know what I mean." I looked at him, and cracked. Jack sensed it, and backed off. "I thought it was Eric's, because we once got drunk a few months back, but now." Jack nodded. He could read me, and that was never a good thing. "And when will you tell the other's?" I thought he meant Elizabeth and William, but I looked at him again. He wanted to know when I would tell my family. I didn't have an answer for him. I just looked out at the sea and the sun that was slowly dipping below the water. Again, Jack guessed, and made a right choice at my answer. "Never is a long time." I nodded.  
  
I saw a slip of land off to the side of the sip, almost invisible to the naked eye. "Port Royal." I meant to say it as a whisper, but it came out differently. It came out sounding as if I was longing for it. Jack looked at me, and I looked at him. And for just a moment, we understood who the other was. Then Jack had to go and ruin it all, "I never did thank you for fixing me wound." He leaned forward, but all he got was a sharp slap across the face. "Nice try Mr. Sparrow, but you won't be getting what you wish from me." I turned to go, and Jack grabbed my arm, "It's Captain Sparrow, and what happened to you calling me Jack? Who said I wanted anything?" I yanked my arm away, and went to my cabin. I shut and locked the door behind me, but the was a loud crack through the air, and Jack kicked the door in. His pistol was by his side, smoking, and there seemed to be a bullet in the door's locking thingy.  
  
Jack walked right over to me, and pinned me to the wall. His arms stopped me from turning away from him. "What do you thin-" I didn't get passed that. Jack's lips hit mine so hard I didn't do anything for a moment. Then when I became conscious of him kissing my neck I pushed him back. "Jack stop!" But it came out as a joke of a plea. We just stood there for a moment, our chests rising and falling, looking each other dead in the eye. Then it came, a pain so terrible I yelled out in pain, no I screamed. There was a puddle of blood around my legs and tears fell from my eyes. Jack ran from the room, shouting for Elizabeth to come quickly. I shook all over, and I felt so dirty from the blood that was running down my legs. For the first time I felt like I would rather die than see Elizabeth's face when she saw me. But it didn't happen. Jack tried to run into the room after Elizabeth, but she shut him out. I screamed and closed my eyes. When I finally woke, I was in Jack's bed, in a simple shift dress, lose, and not too revealing.  
  
Elizabeth and William were talking in whispers. I groaned and sat up. Their words halted, and Elizabeth lightly pushed me back down. "You need to rest, Abby." I felt so different, and voiced my first worry, "Did I lose my baby." Elizabeth's eyes lightly tears and she nodded. "You've had a miscarriage, Abby. I'm so sorry." Emotion over took me, and I felt such hatred at myself. In a moment to pure insanity, I got up from the bed and ran over to where Jack's pistol was on the table. After trying to fire it, and screamed and yelled in protest. I deserved to die! Jack walked through the door and over to me. He took the pistol from my hands, and carried me over to the bed. After making sure I couldn't hurt myself, they left, and I cried into the pillow. I would have to face my family soon. Questions I didn't know the answers to would pop up, and I would run. I knew it, and I've known it for some time. I would run far away, to where they couldn't find me. 


	15. I really suck at nameing chapters: Savin...

A/N: And now you know why it's rated PG-13. Hope you like it, it's not as sad from now on, just a little, dramatic.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own PoTC...I think I'm going to cry!  
  
Mickey Mouse: GOOD!  
  
Packman, Bruise, and Pirate: Charge!  
  
****************************************  
  
I sat in that bed for days. Soon, we would reach Port Royal, and soon I would have to tell my family. Having a child could have worked for me, and I knew that somewhere inside of me, some crazy part of me, I wanted that baby to live, more than I wanted to live myself. Elizabeth came in everyday, and chatted with me. I found myself wishing she would just go away. When I did bother to get up from the bed, it was to see where we were. What I saw shocked me. The port we were docked at was anything but Port Royal. There was the constant sound of gunfire, and even on the docks, I saw the women walking around, wearing dresses the barely covered their chests.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Jack walked in. I turned to face him, and he laughed at the look on my face, "Welcome to Port Sivlow, Tortuga's identical twin. I thought you could use a brake from my room, and I really would like my room back." He dumped a few shirts and pants on the bed, and then a cutlass next to that. I raised my eyebrow, "You really trust me to that point?" Jack grinned, "And that's why I promised William you wouldn't leave my side. And you're a pirate, Ms. Bartholomew; pirates don't let things get to them." Jack winked at me before he left. I changed, and used a belt I found tossed in a corner to hold the cutlass and the loose pants to my waist. I combed my slightly oily hair, and tied it out of my face. I left the cabin for the first time, and made a mad dash for Elizabeth and William's cabin. Elizabeth was waiting for me there, and in her hand she held a pair of glasses, just what I was looking for. She gave me a hug, and I smiled at her, "Thank you." Elizabeth held tight to my hand, "Be careful. Have you thought any more about staying with Will and I?"  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't. As much as I loved my family, as much as I trusted Elizabeth and William, I knew what was waiting for me back in Port Royal. There was no doubt in my mind that Jason and all my cousins would have found a husband for me. "Abby?" I turned back to Elizabeth and shook my head. Jack tapped me on the shoulder, "Time to go." He held out his arm, but I just walked by him, ignoring him, and headed down the gangplank. William may have wanted Jack to say with me, but that didn't mean I would have to stay with him. I walked down the street, and as always, my glasses made me invisible to everyone. I knew Jack was only a few paces behind me, and I wanted it to stay like that. I walked down to where the beach was. It was a full moon, and you could see the stars so clearly that I had to stop for a moment to look at it all.  
  
I heard the sound of a cork being popped, and turned to see Jack drinking from a bottle of rum. I shook my head and continued down the beach. At some point I took my shoes off and shifted the sand between my toes. Even thought I had a ship and everything, I missed the ocean. I would have to move on, and I felt I was ready too. I went to the edge of the water, and sighed as the tide ran over my feet. Goose bumps jumped up on my arms and legs. I felt like I was a kid again. I couldn't help myself; I spun about in circles and went so fast I fell down in the sand. I pulled my self away from the soaked sand, and sat there, playing with handfuls of sand and looking up at the sky. I heard a grunt as Jack plopped down next to me. "This, this is what freedoms all about." I looked at him, and smiled. Jack could ruin things, and then he could make them better.  
  
Jack handed me a bottle of rum, and I gave the contents a good look over before downing the whole thing in a few seconds. Jack watched me and then did the same to what was left of his. I sat up totally, and looked him in the eye. "Is that a challenge?" Jack eyed, and his grin widened, "Take it as you will." I held out my hand for another bottle but Jack didn't move. It was almost as if he stopped breathing. He jerked around a bit, and then hissed through his teeth before giving a pleased sigh. He slowly turned to me, and then jumped on me. I would have screamed, but his hand was over my mouth. He kissed me, but his kiss was cold, dead, and almost made me freeze. I knocked him off, and quickly got up. I screamed this time. His eyes where stone cold in his face. I ran. My feet sunk down into the sand and I heard him running after me. I pulled out my cutlass and blocked his sword just in time.  
  
I knew how to get rid of him, so I took my cutlass and tried to cut him just slightly. Barbosa's laugh came from Jack's mouth as he blocked my attempt. "Nice try, Abe." His said my name as if he meant something more of it. I didn't understand any of it. I ducked when he tried to cut my head, and picked up sand in my hand. I tossed the sand into his face. My blade went to his shine, and I could see the small slice I had made on his skin. Jack fell and suddenly started to jerk about, as if he was crazy. I slapped him, and slowly his body took the form I saw Norrington take. "No!" I slapped Jack; I shook him and tried my best to stop what was happening. I had an idea. It came from an old story my father once told me. I cut my palm, and let the blood slowly ooze out of my cut. I then put no more than a drop on Jack's mouth, and then on the cut.  
  
It took a good half-hour from anything to happen. I was so shocked I screamed when Jack suddenly jumped back to life. He looked around. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He looked down at me, and laughed, "What the hell did you do, luv?" I made up the best excuse, "I was attacked, and you got hurt trying to save me. They whacked you on the head, and where about to run off with me, but I took your sword and did a number on them." Jack looked where I had a few nicks and bruises on my arms. "And they did a number on you too, luv." I nodded. I didn't want to hang around here anymore. I stood up, and dusted myself off. While running I had sprained my ankle a bit, and I limped a bit as I started back down the beach. Jack came and tried to pick me up, but I smacked his hand. "I'm not a pansy, get yeh hands off me!" Jack watched me with a grin on his face as I hobbled down the beach. I felt something slide down my finger and drip off the tip of it. I looked down to see a drop of blood on the sand.  
  
Jack ran up to me, and grabbed my hand. I yelled when he held it still to look at the cut. Then, it suddenly hit him. His hand made a slight gesture to his shin, and then moved around as if he was being shaken. He was putting the whole thing together. He stopped walking a looked at me, "Why did you do that?" I turned to face him, doing what I hope was a confused face. "Do what?"  
  
"Save me?" Jack looked me right in the eye. "I did no such thing!" Jack just laughed and skipped along side of me singing, "Yes you did! Yes you did! The lousy drinker saved me!" I held out my leg to my side and Jack tripped in the sand. I laughed and walked by, but Jack caught my leg and held on to it. I fell too. I heard something pop before a huge pain ran up my leg. I yelled, "Bloody hell! What did you do Sparrow!" Jack got up and looked at me, trying to stand, but falling down when ever any pressure went on my leg. "You know, I don't have any idea, luv." Jack pulled me to my feet and tried to carry me again. I pushed myself out of his arms and fell with a big thud onto the sand again. I dragged myself through the sand, ignoring Jack's laughter the whole time. Suddenly I felt someone behind me, and I looked to see my older sister standing over me. 


	16. Abigail's Resuce

A/N: I don't own PoTC already!  
  
I was shocked, and I couldn't move. She looked just like my mother. She put out her hand to me, but I was so shocked I didn't take it. Unless you have forgotten, I'm the second oldest in my house. But the baby my grandparents took from my mother was now starring right at me. She looked to be around 50. I got up on my own, trying to balance on one foot. I was about to fall backwards, but Jack caught me. I didn't even mind now. My eyes wouldn't leave hers. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "How dare yo-" I yelled at the sound of her voice. Her voice was just like Mary's. I tried to speak, but Jack had heard the tales, he knew everything. "Aren't you two related?" I had forgotten her name over the past few years. "W-what's your name?" Her sharp eyes were like mine, like father's.  
  
"Janet Gillmire, who wants's to know?" I took a deep breath. I used the first name that came to mind; the one that would make her want to see mother. "My n-name is Abigail Gillmire, daughter of Whitney Gillmire, granddaughter of Martha and the late Sargent Gillmire." Janet looked at me, her eyes not believing a word of it. "My mother died giving birth to me. You cannot be who you say you are." Suddenly, a group of children appeared by her side. There was a girl, around 12, two boys, that looked only a year apart, and in the girl's arms, there was a baby. I begged her with my eyes, "Please. At least come with me. My mother lost a baby girl, long ago. The baby was taken from her. She is dying. Please, come and see her at least. We'll take you out of this hell hole, and...and you just might learn something."  
  
The young girl handed the baby to one of her brothers, and came at me. I didn't want to hurt her, and my cutlass was back on the beach. She drew a knife, and I heard the familiar cocking of a gun behind me. She froze, and Janet screamed. But instead of Jack pointing the gun at her, I felt the cold tip of a pistol touch me gently at my temple. "Abe, what did I tell you about showing your family honor? Now tell the truth, or I'll get you so drunk, you might regret what you do in the future." I elbowed Jack in the ribs, and picked up the gun he dropped. "Just a second." All of them, especially Jack, watched me in awe as I walked to the beach, at the waters edge I began to spin around. I went faster and faster, before finally letting go. The gun few out into the water. I ignored the pain in my ankle, and ran when Jack started cursing after me. I got to my cutlass just in time, and we got ready for another fight.  
  
Janet looked on with mild interest. Her daughter looked at me like I was some sort of freak. I hadn't practiced in a while, and I was a bit rusty. My ankle was about to fall off, and I knew it would cause me to lose at some point. I got Jack's sword to fly out of his hand, but sadly, somehow mine went along with it. I reached for the knife in my boot, and with a pang of terrible reality, I remembered that Jack hadn't given me my knife. I don't even remember if I had it with me on the Pearl. Jack tackled me, and pinned me down. He started to grin wildly when he finally looked to see that he was sitting, no me, I was unarmed, and injured. I could have killed him. He held the knife to my neck and whispered into my ear, "Give up?" His breath blew gently in my ear, and goose bumps dotted my arms. "Get the hell off me, Sparrow!" He only laughed and shook his head. But then my grin widened at the sight of William's sword at Jack's neck, "Yes Jack, get the hell off of her."  
  
Jack did as William told him to do. I quickly got up, and looked over to where Janet was no longer standing. I ran to the street and saw her; I was about to yell out her name, when someone called to me. "Is that you, Abby Bartholomew?" I turned to see the woman I knew to be Davie's wife, a baby balancing on her knee. She waved me over, her face bright. She yelled to someone over her shoulder, and Davie came into view. Then Davie yelled to someone. And I ran before I saw their whole face. Jason called after me, and I never felt my feet move faster then they did at that moment. I ran right into Janet, making her almost drop her baby. "You! What do you what?" She saw the look of fear on my face, and she looked behind her to see Jason running at me. I snatched the baby from her arms, and passed it to her daughter, then pushed Janet at Jason. I was off down the street again, trying to dodge different people. I ran around to the alley, and hid there. My heart was thumping in my chest, and my breathing was uneasy. It was a dark alleyway, so I didn't dare go any further down into it.  
  
There was a great deal of shouting down the street, and I poked my head out to see a mess of baskets, and people who I had knocked over while running. Then, a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled back into the alleyway. I couldn't scream, I barely had time to think. My cutlass was pulled away from me and tossed onto the ground a few feet away. Two hands held my shoulders to the brick wall and then the strong smell of rum was breathed into my face. I was about to yell for help, but a sharp point poked me in the stomach. "Now lass, yeh don't wan ta be makin such a fuss, now do yeh?" I felt someone's hips press to mine, and I tried to kick them away. The point moved to my neck, and made a small pinprick of a cut. There was more than one person in on this.  
  
I found a foreign tongue in my mouth, and couldn't control my stomach I puked up the rum from earlier. There was a disgusted snarl, and I found myself being tugged along by my hair. "I wouldn't do that, gentlemen. This woman is a guest in my household, now scram." Fear tensed in their muscles, and I found my hair being let go. I crawled away, trying to get a hold of my emotions. "Just `avin a bit of fun, Jezebel." Then the sound of at least four pairs of running feet filled the alleyway, and a small light came into my view from the very back. It was Janet's daughter. "Now, you tell me who you really are, and I might just let you live." My cutlass was gripped in her hand. "I want to know everything. Who you REALLY are, where you're from, how old you are, your family, if you're married or have kids, everything." I rolled my eyes, and tried to get up, but I couldn't. My ankle finally refused to hold my weight. "Everything would take years for her to tell." We both turned to the front of the alley, where a good portion of my cousins and my brother stood. They weren't smiling. 


	17. We Are Really DrunkOr Are We

A/N: I know, the last chapter was short, but now it gets depressing. (Sigh) I hate depressing...better add some rum into the nix...MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
We were all loaded onto two ships, one, most of my cousins went one, and the other was the crew of the Pearl, on the Pearl of course, with Davie, his wife and kid, Janet and her family, Jack, myself, and good old Jason. I wasn't allowed to leave my cabin. What a shocker. Jason was fuming mad at me for not stopping when he called to me. "I'm not a puppy." I said this to the invisible, forever silent Jason. Cade, one of my many cousins was stand outside my door this minute, making sure I didn't get lose. Jason came and talked with me twice, and I had ignored him. But my next visitor was unexpected. It was Jezebel, Janet's daughter. I thought there was something about this girl that just reminded me of myself. She sat right down, ready to hear EVERYTHING.  
  
"I told you, I want to know. And that brother of yours won't tell us nothing." I laughed, "Anything, won't tell you anything." Jezebel just shrugged and looked me dead in the eye. I sighed, "Okay, the truth is, your mother was scammed. My mother, Whitney Gillmire, got married to the pirate Thomas Bartholomew. They had 'Janet' as my mom's 'parents' called her. They took Janet from my mother, and then sicked the soldiers on her. My mother turned pirate that night. She killed eight soldiers to get my dad out of jail, and they went to the Caribbean. They tried to get Janet, but the house was guarded more than the jail was. So they both went into piracy. Slowly, my grandparents, your great grandparents, lost it. They went out for witch-hunts and killed children. All their family but Janet left them. Then my 'grandfather', if you cold call him that, comes over to our island home, where we have all these ships, and fancy houses, kind of like our own home, far from people.  
  
"He kills my uncle, and my father, ties to kill my mother and brother, but my mother stabs him before he can blink. And that's after she gives him the chance to leave peacefully. So, three people in my family are dead, I forgot about my dad's father, my REAL grandfather, that is, died as well after killing about ten red coats. We somehow get these scavenger pirates to give us a ship in exchange for our, now ruined home. They get an island; we get a few ships and a ride to Tortuga. So now I'm eleven right, and I have to take care of about nine younger relatives and sisters and brothers. I have to help run a business, cook, clean, and I have only about five minutes a day to sail about a bit and learn how to sword fight. I fall asleep an hour before dawn, and wake up as soon as the sun feels like shining. Then after a year, Uncle Matthew shows up, saying he has a home for all of us, because a good half of us split up. So while trying o balance three kids at once, I lose track of the year old, Tara. I find her limp in an alleyway, with a bruise just starting on her head, and the same thing happened to me.  
  
"I get saved by the Jack Sparrow's uncle, and for three days I'm out. Winter is coming, so Uncle Matthew leaves to save time, and he most definitely stopped one of the kids from getting hurt in those ice cold frosts that happen. The good part is this; it's that I wait a good three years or so for him to come back for Tara and I. He never does. We hop on a merchant boat and sail around, trying to find out where out family is. For years we do this. And then one day, I meet Elizabeth Swann. Now, she asks me to settle down, and be her maiden of honor at her wedding. I meet Jack Sparrow again after all these years, people find out I'm not who I said I was, and suddenly, I'm about to be married a day after I say yes, to some freak. The freak turns out to be a friend of mine, possessed by a ghost. He gets killed, and suddenly, I'm not married, I have my family back, and Jack Sparrow drives me nuts. I find out my best friend and cousin Caitlyn is dead, along with her unborn baby. Then at the wedding, I'm singing a song for Elizabeth, and I get kidnapped. My younger sister, Mary, is killed and I barely know it, because I'm next, I find out Caitlyn is alive, and I get shoved off a boat into the sea with Jack Sparrow. My old ship mates find us trying to kill each other, and then we find out we are on the unlived on part of Tortuga, starving, half naked, and both bleeding again, trying to kill each other. Oh, and then Worm, some old freak turns up and tried to rape me somewhere in all the castaway mess, and wounds both me and Jack.  
  
"A whole mess of stuff happens, my own friend gets drunk and tries to rape me, I end up on the Pearl, and I have a miscarriage. I don't move for days, and then Jack makes me come here. Or...Wherever the port was. Jack gets possessed, and I have to hurt him, When the ghost leaves his body, I cut my palm so Jack doesn't die from him, and then I ran into your mother. And from what I hear, I'm going to be forced into a marriage I don't want, taken away from the sea, and turned into some house wife. I'll have all my dreams stripped from my grasp, and be forever doomed. So, how's your life?" I look over at Jezebel to see that she was half-asleep. From outside the window, it's night, and there was a bunch of rowdy commotion from the galley. I would know this because I left my room, Cade wasn't there and the noise from below almost woke Jezebel up. First I moved Jezebel into my cot, and put a blanket over her. She was a good kid.  
  
I climbed down the stair to the galley, to see all my cousins, even Timothy, with a mug of what smelled like rum, drinking their hearts away. The crew was there as well. The few of them that weren't drinking played on old instruments, and the beat was lively. Jack was in the middle of it all, making Jason's face glow red with hysterical fits of laughter. Out of all the men there, Jack seemed to be the only one with half a mind to work with, if not more. He saw me standing by the stairs, watching them, and said rather loudly, "What would you do, if I asked yeh sister fer a dance?" Jason didn't answer, he had passed out. Jack sashayed over to me, and almost tripped when he leaned forward, his hand open, ready to except mine. I pushed him out of the way, and went for my own mug of rum. Jack eyed me, before laughing. "We never did get a chance to have that contest, now did we?" For a drunken man, Jack was doing very well at speaking, and walking about. But if he had bested Ralf, then the next one he had to beat was me.  
  
"Tell me Jack, what makes you so sure you can beat me." Jack looked me dead in the eye, and walked up to me. " I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. There is no one better." I took my mug, and banged it against his, making some of the rum slop around inside both. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
***********************8  
An hour later and seven mugs fuller, I started to wobble about. For some odd reason, I was sitting on Jack's lap, swaying about just a bit. "Tell me again, Birdie. What is the point to piracy?" I had nicknamed Jack Birdie ten minutes ago. Whoever was left still awake groaned when I asked them to explain piracy for the third time that evening. We could hear music coming from the other ship, where they were having a more sober celebration. Jack held tight to my elbow, making sure I didn't fall off. Jack's pirate talk as I called it, was far more pronounced now that he was drunk. "I'll tell yeh lass, if yeh promise, to dance with me." Jack held out his hand to me, and I shook it. As Jack talked, I started to slip off, swaying slightly even more. I twirled my hair around my finger and acted if I was listening. At the word freedom, I broke in, "Yes! Freedom is a wonderful thing. Like the word...sashay! Odd isn't it. But it fits and flows. Like...like water." I burst out in a fit of giggles, and was suddenly quiet when I caught Jack looking at me. "What is it?"  
  
"Abe, I think I like you better when you're drunk. I laughed again, and when Jack leaned in to kiss me, I held my hand up. I didn't know why. To my drunken self, it seemed like a good idea. "Jack, can I ask you something?" Jack nodded, quit hard for a person as drunk as he was. I took a single dreadlock from his head, and started to fiddle with it. Jack watched me fingers, as if they had their own pattern and dance. I looked him dead in the eye, not knowing what I said, "Do you believe in the story, the one they tell all children. About the...oh what is it. Oh, yes, the Pirate's Curse? You know, about how any pirate that really does love someone, that if they admit it to everyone, and then kiss that they breathe their last breath in doing so? Jack, do you-"  
  
I suddenly fell off Jack's lap. Gibbs laughed and Jack helped me up. "I think yeh `ave `ad enough, luv." Jack stood and I refused to leave, so he picked me up and carried me away. Gibbs and those who were still in their right minds looked surprised, but most laughed, called out rude comments, and passed out again. Jack took me to my cabin, but in seeing Jezebel sleeping in my cot, he was faced with a bad situation. All the cabins were full. He could put in me in the forecastle, which hadn't been used or cleaned in years, or taken me to his own, and end up sleeping on the deck. So Jack carried me to his cabin, and tossed me onto the bed. I was still awake, and didn't want to be left out of the fun. I was like a little kid who wouldn't go to bed. I thought of the last excuse left for me to use.  
  
"I thought we were going to dance?" Jack looked at my drunken eyes, and we both realized at once, that we weren't as drunk as we thought we were. Jack took my hand, and we walked out onto the deck. It was still a full moon, or just shy of one at least. The stars were out, and I spotted Orion. Jack spun me to face him, and took my glasses from my face. I had to be VERY drunk, never mind what I said before about not being drunk. I never let anyone take my glasses, and then, I confirmed this when Jack took my hair down from its tight bun. I let him do it, like the idiot I was.  
  
Then, we danced. Once again, I questioned my drunken state. The music from the other boat was loud and clear, and I could walk, spin, and twirl without falling over myself. Then, just as the song ended, Jack stopped. He just spun me away, and stopped. He made no move at me, or spoke a word. We both just looked at each other. Then I did something crazy, something only large amounts of rum could make me do. I walked over, and hugged Jack. Not as friends huge, but something more. I don't know what started it, whether it was my hands along his chest, or his lips on mine. Suddenly, I became aware of myself a few minutes later. I was in Jack's cabin, and Jack was kissing my neck, going lower each time. "Jack, stop, we really shouldn't do this." Jack muttered something that sounded like, "Pirates don't truly care, now do they?" Jack was passed my shoulder, and I pushed him back. "I thought pirates didn't love?" Jack looked at me, and he said something that made me catch my breath, "I thought you said you weren't a pirate?" 


	18. Dressing for a Party

A/N: OoOoOo...What could be coming next...  
  
I looked Jack dead in the eye, lost for words. I did the first sensible thing I could think of. I slapped him, and then ran from the room. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. But I felt the tears welling up in me, and it took all I had not to burst out crying. I sensed that someone was walking up behind me. I knew the sound of his boots, on the wood, and when I felt his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. "I shouldn't have said that." I ignored his words. The damage was done. "And it shouldn't matter if I am a pirate or not, you are." I turned back to him and forced the tears back. "All right, Jack Sparrow. We have a day or two until we reach Port Royal. And if I am going to live with pirates, I might as well be one. Feel like playing teacher?" Jack raise his eyebrows at me, "I wouldn't do that Jack, I'm far too tempted to cut those right off."  
  
Jack made a small yelping noise, and jumped back. We both laughed. "And when I'm a pirate, there's no reason for me to stick around." I looked at Jack closely, to see his reaction to my words. He didn't do anything. After a while he shrugged his shoulders and grinned. I hated that grin as well. "Well then, what's more to learn? You can sail, you can do house work, you can sword fight...You can, can't you?" I pulled out the cutlass Jack had given me. "Don't you remember, or do I have to refresh your memory?" And so it began. Jack started to teach me the fine arts of acting like a pirate. I learned, not only how to look drunk, and be sober, but how to not have your actions get the best of you. It was almost pointless, I'll admit, but it filled the last two days with something other than worrying thoughts. I worked on the boat; Jason's eye followed me all the time. He was my brother, and I loved him. But he was cruel. I doubt that I could have used the privy without him jumping and complaining.  
  
No one knew about my miscarriage. I planned to keep it that way. When we pulled into Port Royal, I wasn't very happy, but Jason was smiling, along with my other cousins, going on about how happy they were to have me back. A baby girl named Hope was born in their absence. Katherine had her fist daughter. And three days after our return, David and his beautiful wife, Kate, had their second child, a boy they named Zachary. William and Elizabeth had been planing a party to celebrate. Once again I found myself in a tight corset and dress. This one was quite like the one Barbosa and worm had forced me to put on, only it was not as low, thank god, and fitted my curves a bit more. It wasn't as puffy, and shimmered due to the silky fibers when I walked. I said the dress was somewhat decent, but the bodice was an either other thing. I felt like I was wearing almost nothing the martial was so thin. After changing, and putting on the foolish shoes, Elizabeth knocked on my door. She didn't wait for me to argue. Before I knew it, my face was covered in makeup. Powder was poured onto my face, and I felt like a ghost.  
  
Elizabeth made me change my dress. The black fabric was gray with powder. She pulled a midnight blue dress, with tight, long sleeves over my head. This thing was so low; the bodice was too high to wear. I refused to wear one any lower than what I had on. So, I was pulled in and out of several other dresses, when another knock came at the door. At the moment I had a white dress on, so white it hurt my eyes to look in the mirror, and my hair looked black against it. I had a different corset on; this one was pulled tight by both Elizabeth and Tara, leaving me little breathing options. Alice, one of my less liked cousins and Katherine's sister, popped her head in and stood in awe at me in my dress. "What?" I was rather touchy at the time, having been poked, powdered, and painted to death, I wasn't happy at all. Elizabeth started to comb my hair once more, and Alice went on and on about how beautiful I looked. Like I said, it hurt to look in the mirror, so I had refused to look at my self, even now that all the makeup, or paint, as I called it, had been reapplied and my hair was tamed.  
  
Jason soon came in, and he looked so shocked, I got tired of seeing his mouth open, and pushed him out the door. When I turned back, I looked in the mirror. My skin was only lightly tanned, and it looked real, not powdered. My hair was placed, piled almost elegantly on my head, and my neck was gracefully relaxed, but suddenly 9it tensed, as I realized that it was me in the mirror. Tara clapped her hands, and Elizabeth bowed to the applause. "Be happy, Abby. Not many women will be happy to see you so well dressed and groomed. They'll lose their husbands because of you." I was still looking in the mirror, too shocked to move. But Elizabeth made my feet move, and walked me down the hallway. She said I had to introduce myself as Rebecca Stevens, because many of the people who had showed up weren't invited, and were noblemen and women. Many were soldiers, and they had to change names around.  
  
So I did as they told me to. I walked to the stairs in the parlor, right after Elizabeth and William went down. There were pairs all over the floor and I felt foolish standing there alone. The announcer said my name, and heads turned. The music nearly halted, and I felt my cheeks glow red. I quickly went down the stairs, almost tripping over myself. At once two men put their arms out to me, but I kindly refused, and walked to the most empty part of the house, and stared out the window. The stars were out, and the breeze was warm. It would be a wonderful night to be out sailing. I felt someone watching me, and almost yelled at what I saw. It was wrong, it was scary. It was Jack Sparrow, in formal wear. His hair was a bit wild, trimmed, and back in a neat ponytail. His face was washed clean, and all the junk that used to hang from him was gone. He didn't even have kohl under his eyes. He looked almost like a nobleman. I laughed, "I see they didn't spare either of us, Captain." I didn't dare to say his name out loud.  
  
Jack answered in his ascent, at least that was the same. "And William will have a very nice egg on his head for doing so by tomorrow." I smiled. "So, Rebecca, how do you like the person they made you be?" I sighed, "No more than I like Barbosa." I went back to looking out the window. Jack stood next to me, and we just watched the clouds pass before the full moon. "It would be one heck of a night to miss on the sea." Jack turned to me, a grin on his face. "You'd give all this up, just to be on a ship?" I nodded, not turning away from the window. "A pirate would have to be crazy not to." I heard Jason talking loudly, no doubt boasting to someone about me. I felt Jack squeeze my hand, and suddenly, he was no longer there. I turned and saw Jason walking with another man towards me. This man was dressed in an old uniform. He was at least twice my age, and his hair was slightly gray. "Ah, yes. Mr. Grover, this is my sister, Rebecca. Rebecca, Mr. Grover and I were just discussing you." I looked from Mr. Grover, to my brother. And then I suddenly knew. 


	19. Memories I Didn't Want

A/N: I don't own PoTC....I'm going to go cry now...  
  
"Forget it Jason. You can dress me up all you want to look like a noblewoman, but 'm not. There is no way I'm going to-" Jason came forward, and took me by my elbow, and pulled me to an unoccupied room. He closed and locked the door behind me. "Abby, you and I both know that you can't keep on sailing around on merchant ships for your whole life. Now, Matthew Grover is a fine man-" I cut him off, "Yes, a fine man. And more than twice my age!" Jason shook his head and began pacing. "I've been worried about you for years, Abby. And now that I've found you again, I want you to stay safe and out of harms way. I'm your older brother and it's my job to protect you."  
  
"But I don't need to be protected, Jason! That's the point! I've taken care of my self, and Tara for so long I couldn't stand having someone else try." I took Jason's hand in mine, and made him look up at me, "Listen to me, look me in the eye and tell me that you want me to marry this man." Jason's eyes cast down and he shook his head, "No, no I don't. But mother is dying. You should stop running around like you have been. You worry her more than all our siblings put together. What with Janet showing up out of no where, and Mary's death. It's pushing her too far. A great burden would be lifted from her if you would just settle down." Jason always used mother on me to get me to do things. But Jack's pirate lessons had taken effect.  
  
"I'm not marrying, Jason. Why can't I just be a pirate along with you and our family? It would be the rebirth of Silver Arrow. I couldn't stand just to sit around all day doing nothing!" Jason turned to me, he face set, as if he knew the reaction his words would have, "Mr. Grover isn't marrying you just for our benefit. He is getting older, and needs and heir to his estate." I looked Jason dead in the eye, "No! Absolutely not! I won't do it, Jason! I would be right down there with the Tortuain whores! I'm not going to marry this man so he can treat me like a baby factory!" I turned on heal, and would have left the room, but the door was locked, and Jason had the key hidden somewhere.  
  
"Jason you let me out of this room right now, or you'll lose me forever!" Jason just stood there, watching me closely. I banged my fist against the wall sharply to prove my point, but he didn't budge. His face was frozen, as if he were shocked almost, and could show it. He fell forward, showing the knife sticking out of his back, and Mr. Grover standing behind him, his eyes as cold as ice. I ran to the nearest window, and tried to open it, but couldn't. Barbosa didn't make a move towards me; he merely laughed as I tried to kick the door down. He crossed the room, and easily pinned me to the wall. I felt the tip of a knife prick me through the dress's thin fabric. Someone started to bang on the door, and Barbosa looked somewhat pleased. Soon, the pounding became louder, and I heard Jack shouting to me through the door. Barbosa just looked at me, and as if his eye were forcing me to move, I soon found myself leaning against the wall across from the door.  
  
Barbosa stood near the door an opened it. Jack nearly ran into the room, he saw the look on my face and at once drew his sword. The fight lasted only a few seconds. Jack was just about to be stabbed, and almost was, but Eric ran into the room, and killed Barbosa from behind. "That man was on our ship, and he just started to act crazy. We dropped him off where he wanted, but Ralf, Davie, Nick, and I stayed behind. We knew the look in that eye." Eric ran over to me, as if to try and speak to me alone. I just looked down at Jason's body, blood streaming from his wound. I stood there, just looking at the body. Eric was going on and on about something or another, but I just watched as the floor turn crimson. Jack took me by the shoulders, and tried to move me from the room. I let myself be moved away, and Jack led me all the way up to my room.  
  
He sat me down on my bed, and it was only a few minutes later that my cousins came running into my room, trying to get me to tell them what happened. Jack pushed them all out, and took my hand, "Abby, I know that-" I wouldn't let him finish. I stood, and started to pack. Jack watched me in awe as I stuffed all manner of life into my bag. I turned to Jack, trying to look and sound strong. "You're taking me to that island where you killed him Jack. Don't even try to argue." I felt my legs weakening, and tears pricking the back of my eyes. Jack stepped forward, and wrapped me in his arms. I cried into his shirt. I don't know how long it was, but when I woke up, I was still in my dress. Jack was gone, and my eyes stung from crying myself to sleep.  
  
There was an urgent knock on my door, and a slip of paper slid under the door. I quickly dressed into my normal clothes, and ran to my mother's room. She was taking deep, shaky breaths, her hand grasped Janet's, and Caitlin stood in the corner, her small daughter crying into her skirt. Mother's skin was pale, and cooled for some reason. I knelt down by her bedside, and held on to her other hand. "What happened?" Timothy came into the room, followed by my other relatives. The room was very big, and still, people poured out into the hallway. Uncle Matthew pushed everyone aside, and said, in no more than a whisper, "She went into shock from your brother's death. We didn't want to bother you with it, you had gone through enough." I glared at my uncle, and turned back to my mother I stood, kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Hold on mommy, justice will be done."  
  
I smiled at her surprised face. The last time I had called her mommy was the night father died, and she rocked me to sleep. I left the room; everyone's eyes followed me, shocked that I would leave when my mother was near death. Ralf, Nick, Davie, Eric, and even Jack waited for me by the bottom of the stairs. William and Elizabeth followed by Davies's family rushed after us as we quickly started on our way to the docks. There the Pearl waited for us to come and sail her away. The crew were still in one piece, and my cabin remained just as it had been before. Jack suddenly popped his head into the room. He looked at the lock, where an old fight made the thing impossible to shut, let alone lock. He took my bag off my bed without another word, and placed it in a different cabin, not far from his own. I smirked, "Are you trying to tell me something, Jack?"  
  
He gave a hearty laugh, and even though I was kidding, walked right up to me and placed his hands on my hips, "Is that an invitation?" I rolled my eyes and pushed his hands off. But Jack put them back just as fast. "Why go so shy now, Miss Rebecca Stevens?" I had no idea what was wrong with me. I felt my cheeks go red and tried to turn away, but soon our lips were fixed on each others, and even I was too swept away to do anything about it. William suddenly walked into the room. He took one look at Jack with his hands slowly working around me and left as quickly as he had come. Jack and I stepped back. He went off after William, and I was left in my room, ready to bang my head against the wall for what I was getting myself into.  
  
I closed and locked the door. This one had a lock, and I was relieved. A little while later I heard someone knock, but I had borrowed a book from Elizabeth and was too busy reading to notice or hear Jack pick the lock, and slip in. It was late, so I was lying on my stomach across the bed, in an odd pair of underwear that Elizabeth had given me. It was a nightgown with two layers. One was like a piece of clothing that covered my body. It was slightly frilly, and there was another piece that I hadn't put on, because I was foolish enough to get draw up in the book. There was a slight draft (Jack opened the door and slipped into a corner, wind blew air down into the room), so I got up from the bed, not looking away from the book for a second. I checked the window, to see that it was closed tightly. I turned and saw that the door was wide open. I rushed over and shut it, thinking to myself on how it could have opened. I even locked it, knowing that Jack would try something.  
  
Goose bumps showed up on my arms, so I pulled the odd nightdress over the much-hated tight, underwear. Then, only seconds after, a hand slip over my mouth, and I was pulled close to someone's body. Their hand stayed tight to my mouth, but their other hand slid around my middle. I could tell by the tattoo that it was Jack. He kissed my neck, and a shiver went through me. I turned to face him, my face as stern as it could be. "Jack, I really don't think-" Jack cut me off by locking his lips on mine. I forced the kiss to stay short and then a backed away from him. "Jack, I can't." His eyes didn't change a bit from the thirsty look. I looked at him harder, to be sure that it was really him, and it was. A smirk slid onto his face and he stepped towards me. For the first time in my life, I stepped back from something, not because I wanted to, believe me I wanted to be with Jack more than anything. I stepped back because my brother's voice was in my head.  
  
It seemed that hesitating on whether or not I should say something, or leave, only made Jack's sly grin widen. He kept on walking closer, and I soon found countless worries and 'what ifs' flying through my head. Then, out of no where, a memory from when I was a child came to me. I remembered sitting on my front steps, teaching a game to Mary. I suddenly remembered someone grabbing me, and dragging me away. I was used to my cousins play tricks on me, blind folding me, and then dragging me off somewhere. But this was different. I looked back at Mary, and pleaded with her. I saw her run off, and as if the person had picked up on it, I was slung over a shoulder like a bag of beans, and soon he was running through the palm trees surrounding the house. I hit my head, and then at some point, I remembered choking, coughing up something that was forced down my throat. Someone was talking loudly, and I heard them whisper in a young, but weathered voice, "She's my little life line."  
  
The memory ended as soon as it started. I looked up at Jack, my face frozen in fear. I tried to run from the room, but he held me back, and pushed my to the bed, forcing me to sit down. "What's the matter, Abby? What happened?" How can you tell someone that you were their enemy's one link to life? 


	20. The End of Barbosa and Something More

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does, and if they start to mess things up, so that Disney is about money and not family, I'm boycotting it! You rule Roy Disney!  
  
I hadn't spoken to anyone since I had remembered that day. I had no idea about how to stop Barbossa, and if he got to me, before I got to him, then I had no idea what I was going to do. I had a lot of time to think, and I felt guilty more than anything. I had missed Mary's funeral, and now I was missing Jason's. The worst thing of all was to see how everyone seemed so distressed about their deaths, but it seemed to be nothing to me. Ever since I had been spilt up from them, things were different. They grew up differently, and had the love they needed. All I had was Tara and my hope of finding my family, exactly the way they were when I had left them.  
  
It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Everyone was being hurt by finding me again, and so I came to the final decision. I'd stop fighting them off. I'd settle down, and get married. For the first time, I didn't want to have excitement or danger. All I wanted was for everyone to be safe, and not have to worry about me. So there I was, finally agreeing with what Jason asked me to do before he died, and I couldn't stop the tears that welled up inside of me. There was a knock at the door, and Jack came in without me answering. I turned my back to him, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt the bed sag as Jack sat next to me. Then, he kneeled in front of me, and whipped my face with his finger. It sent shivers up my spine, and I wanted more than anything to kiss him at that moment.  
  
"What? Is this what I think it is? Abby, short for words? The world surly is at an end!" I smiled at Jack, and I leaned forward to kiss him, and we both hit each other, full in the mouth. Soon, my hair had tumbled out of its bun, and Jack's hand was going further up my back. I was dying for air, and Jack finally broke away from me, only to start all over again. His hands went over my curves, and every inch of me turned to a shivering mass of sweat and happiness. We fell back, and something are too private to share, even in your own story.  
  
Hours later, I was lying in bed, the covers drawn up around me. Jack was asleep. His steady breathing calmed me. Or at least I thought he was asleep. I shifted slightly, and his arms came around my waist, he kissed my neck, and I turned to him. I lightly kissed him on the lips, and tried to leave. His hands held fast around my waist. His eyes were still closed, so I knew he was playing a joke. "Jack! Let me go!" He opened one eye, and grinned at me, pulling me closer. I gently slapped his arm. We have to go, or else someone's going to come looking for us." Jack smiled and kissed me, long and hard this time. His tongue even slipped into my mouth before I could stop him. "Then let them come and find us." I gave up, and fell back to the bed with a thud. Jack lightly blew into my ear, and I shirked. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" We just starred at each other, and both at once, burst out laughing.  
  
"I love you, Abby." I froze at those words. I turned to Jack, and remembered what my father used to look like when he kissed me good night. Jack's eyes were just like his, only the love in them went deeper than that. He looked like my father when he watched my mother intently, waiting for an answer. I didn't know what to do or say, just that I felt so happy all at once, and I felt like flying. I kissed him, and then what I had meant to be a simple kiss, turned into a longer one. This time my tongue was in his mouth, and Jack was the one who sounded like he needed to breathe. I stopped, and leaned back to look at him. He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes looked like they were hurt slightly, as if he was expecting something else. "What? What's the matter, Jack?" Jack kissed me lightly this time, and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I knew that something was wrong, and thought it was just something that had to do with Jason, or Barbosa.  
  
I fell asleep again, and this time when I woke up, Jack was gone. There was a clean shirt and breeches on the bed, and as I was getting dressed, I wondered if it was me that was really bothering Jack. I walked out onto the deck, to see that no one was around. The ship was anchored and no one answered as I called out their names. I went into Jack's cabin, and no one was there. Then, very suddenly, the door closed on me. I spun around to see several pirates, looking me up and down. They weren't from the Pearl. I could have killed myself. I picked up a near by knife, for my cutlass was still in my cabin. They started to laugh hysterically, and one of them came up to me. I stabbed him in the chest. It didn't do a thing. The cabin once more burst full with mocking laughter.  
  
I made a mad and unlikely dash to the window, but someone caught my arm. So I was being dragged out of the cabin, and as they lower one of the boats, they shoved me into it. Before long, my hands and ankles were bound with rope, and they started to paddle out into a dense fog. I didn't question them. I merely tried to untie my hands using what movement I was allowed to have. Soon, I saw a shape form out of the fog, and began to see and island take form. The boat started to near a cave opening, and I saw other boats from the Pearl, beached upon the sand. Many of them were missing their oars. I was pushed out of the boat, and I got a mouthful of grimy sand.  
  
From my standing point, the whole place was a group of caverns, running from place to place. Every now and then, when the pirates thought I was moving to slowly, they hit the end of a sword at my, now bare ankles. I knew that they would start bleeding soon. It would only take one hard tap, and then I would hiss through my teeth. I didn't give them the chance to do it. I entered the largest chamber to see piles of treasure and gold everywhere. And there, running about the room was Jack fighting a skeleton. Jack had told me the story about Barbosa, but this time, Barbosa remained a skeleton. He never changed back to human. I heard Barbosa call out, "Too bad `bout ya lass, Jack. You'll be missin `er I assume?" Then I was suddenly pushed forward. Someone took a dagger out, and put it in front of my neck, cutting just slightly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What is it with people, my neck, and knives!" Jack looked up, a slight smile taking the place of the mortal fear he showed seconds before. I kicked the pirate holding the knife to my throat right in the groin, and spun out of reach. I ran as fast as I could, and Jack kept Barbosa busy. I had to think of something. I picked up a sword out of the pile of golden junk, and flew at the nearest pirate. Fighting would help me think. The pirate I was fighting had a fake eye, and seemed to be rather clumsy with it. I would have had him dead soon, if it weren't for the shot that seemed to silence the entire cavern. I looked down at myself, to see a wound start to bleed freely in my arm. At first, it didn't hurt, and for a few seconds, I was able to keep fighting, but then the pain came rushing, hitting my arm with all the force it could muster, and the sword left my hand. Someone grabbed me by my hair, and put a knife to my gut. "At least it isn't my throat." I thought I heard a pirate chuckle. Barbosa stopped fighting, pulled out a pistol, and also aimed at me. Jack froze.  
  
"Too bad, Jack. You could `ave `ad the world. Now you'll lose it." But this time, it wasn't Barbosa's gun that cut through the silence; it was someone else's. The man holding me flipped over, and fell a few feet. I could see a hole in his forehead. Everyone was looking around, trying to see where the gunfire was coming from. The pirate that fell wasn't moving. He shouldn't be dead. I picked up the nearest weapon, and was about to run for it, when Barbosa stepped in my way. "Odd, isn't it, Abigail. You know nothing of the situation you face, and yet, here you are, unsure of who you should be fighting." Jack ran over, and Barbosa grabbed for me, yanking me with him. I felt like I was going to be sick when I saw the fleshless arm keeping me in check.  
  
"Ye see, Abby. I made yeh drink me blood as a child. Now the only way to end all of this is by killing yeh entire family. 'Tis too bad that you'll ave to die, Abby. By making yeh drink my blood, our connection runs threw every person in yeh family. Possessing people it the only way I live now. I can't leave this cave either. Now I'll make sure none of yeh do." I suddenly had an idea. Thanks to those stories my dad told me. I kicked Barbosa away from be, and he stumbled back. "Jack, give me your knife!" Jack tossed it to me, and saw, too late, what I was going to do. I ran to where the chest of Aztec gold was, and kicked open the top. Barbosa yelled for his men to stop me, but it was too late. If my protection of him can enter through my body, it can leave too. I slit my wrist.  
  
Blood slowly began to drip down my wrist. Barbosa watched in horror, unable to stop what had just happened. A shiver ran through me. It seemed to do the same with a few of the pirates, and Barbosa. Then, I had this odd feeling. Like a huge burden of weight had been lifted off me. My mind was clear, and my head whipped blank of all thoughts.  
  
Barbosa yelled. He started to jitter about, as if being shaken quickly. There was as loud popping noise, and he exploded into dust. The pirates that were left closed in on me and Jack. Then, as if they had been held back by something, the crew burst forward through a cavern, and the pirates were slaughtered right then and there. Gibbs handed me a scrap of fabric to hold to my wrist, for blood was quickly gushing from it. I walked around. There had to be someone, somewhere with a gun. None of the crewmembers had any, because they were being held up by the cursed crew, and their guns had been taken. I felt a little dizzy, and saw that my wrist was still bleeding. The cloth was almost stained totally red. I shook my head, and kept moving.  
  
I had rounded a corner, when I heard something that sounded like humming. It was humming the very song that I had sung at Elizabeth's wedding, the song that my mother had taught me as a little girl. I ran to where the sound was coming from. And what I saw as I entered the next cavern, almost made my heart stop. 


	21. Eric's Outburst

A/N: I don't own PoTC...Disney does. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE FANFICTION! It will be the FIRST that I really finished! YIPPY!  
  
I stepped into the cavern. There were a number of people roaming about. All of them shimmered, as if they weren't really there. And I could see through all of them. I looked down at my cut, and saw the blood began to drip from the rag it was so soaked. I must be hallucinating. I suddenly saw my mother. She was standing next to someone, an older man. It was my father. They held hands, and looked like they were young again. Suddenly, they were the only two shimmering people in the room. They smiled at me, as if they knew who I was. There were two balls of light that slowly started to grow and form into Mary and Jason. They looked just like they did before my father died.  
  
Tears wet my cheeks, and I watched them. It was like watching my life over again. As they walked about the place, it looked like they were going about their daily lives. A few of my aunt and uncles, the ones I hadn't seen since I was 10, walked about, chatting with them. Then, suddenly, my mother walked over to me. My father followed. I ran to hug them, but I stopped. I ran my hand through my mother's 'body'. It was a dream, it had to be. My hand went right through her. I crumpled to the floor, not moving, tears pouring down my cheeks. I knew what it meant, and I refused to think of it. My mother couldn't be dead. On the floor of the cave, my tears mixed with the blood coming from my wrist. I took a good look at my skin, and saw that it was pale.  
  
"Oh god", I thought. "I'm going to die." Suddenly, I felt an odd, cooling warmth on my shoulder, to she the ghost of my father, with his hand resting on my shoulder. He took my bleeding hand, and touched it gently. The wound slowly started to close. I gasped, and backed away from them in slight fear. Jason and Mary, my aunts and uncles came forward, and they all started to fade a bit. They were leaving. I choked back more tears, and bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming out for them. My mother walked forward, and put a hand on my cheek. I put mine over her's, and held it for as long as I could. Soon, I was holding only air. Seconds before, my mother had whispered something. I didn't hear her. Suddenly, I was over come with a dizzy fit, and fell to the ground, the room spinning around me.  
  
*****************************  
  
There were soft voices, echoing around in my head. I groaned, my head hurt so much that I had trouble even thinking about what could have happened. I suddenly saw that I was no longer on a cave floor, but in a bed. The voices continued to get louder and I sat up in the bed, only to fall back again. I held my head, as if it was going to fall off. "Where the hell am I?" I heard more arguing, and when the room stopped spinning, I could make out the faces of Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Davie, Eric, Ralf, Nick, and Davie's wife. There was a younger girl, sitting in the corner. She spoke, and I knew who it was, "Shut up! She's awake." Jezebel walked over and placed her hand to my head. "Jezebel! What are you doing here?" She grinned, "I came here to help you, but Jack found me when the pirates attacked, and locked me in a closet."  
  
I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down. It was Eric. "Abby, don't move. You lost a lot of blood thanks to that oaf. We'll be at the fort soon." That snapped me awake. I slapped Eric so hard on the face that everyone winced at the sound. "You bastard! I'm a pirate! Jack's a pirate! We'll both be hung, and Will might be arrested!" I was about to get out of bed, but Jack held me down this time. Unlike Eric, he wasn't afraid to use all his strength. "Now sit down and shut up. We all ready got the ship turned around, and we're heading for Tortuga." I relaxed, and fell back into the bed.  
  
Jack and I smiled at each other, and as if we both wore a sign huge and blinking, Eric let out a growl and Pulled out his pistol. He was about to shoot Jack, but Jezebel stepped in front of him, and the bullet grazed her arm. I screamed, soon the room was full of screaming and yelling. Everyone, but Jack and Jezebel moved Eric from the room. Jack walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. "Jezebel! Are you okay?" I motioned for her to come over. The wound wasn't that bad, but it would need to be cleaned and wrapped. Jack took care of that using the cloth we had from my own wound. After a while, William knocked on the door, and Jack answered it, making sure that Eric wasn't near by. They talked in low whispers, and then there was a sudden out burst on the deck.  
  
This time I got up from the bed, and Jezebel stayed well out of my way. I walked out to the door, pushed Jack out of the way, to see a red faced Eric silenced at the look on my face. "What the HELL is going on out here? Eric pointed a finger at me, and then tried to calm down enough to speak. "You gave yourself to him! You did! You're no better than some whore he just picked up off the street!" I stood still, unable to move, and then I breathed calmly. Who would care? It was my decision. "So what if I did? My father was no more than a pirate as well? Why should it bother anyone?" Eric looked me straight in the eye, and the words came tumbling from his mouth. "Jason promised you to me. If you wouldn't marry that other man, he was going to have us married. I loved you Abigail! And now you go and damn the whole thing to bits!" I stared blankly at Eric. "I never loved you, Eric. How could my brother, promise me to you, when there was nothing there to begin with?"  
  
Eric flung his hand back, ready to hit me, but Jack grabbed his wrist, and twisted it around. "Touch her, and you'll lose more than just your pride." Jack released his hand, and Eric was about to jump on him, but I stepped in the way. I saw the flash of a dagger before anyone else did, and soon, I was lying, crumpled on the deck, a knife in my side, and more of my blood spilling out onto the deck. Davie's wife screamed, and Elizabeth ran over to me. Eric looked from his hands to me, lying on the deck, trying to breathe. He took his pistol out, But Will stopped him before he could shoot himself. Nick and Davie forced Eric down to the hold, and Jack carried back into his cabin. Jezebel watched as blood slowly started to turn the sheets crimson, soaking down into the mattress. Jack pulled out the knife, and Elizabeth came running.  
  
I was numb all over, and couldn't feel Jack cleaning the wound. Before he could reach for the needle to sew me up, I grasped his hand. "Jack, I meant to tell you. I-I love you, Jack." He kissed me, and only stopped when I hissed in pain because of my wound. It had stopped bleeding, but Jack's weight had pushed on to it. There was a knock at the door, and Jack said they could come in. His eyes didn't leave mine. Will and Elizabeth came in, both of them seemed upset about something. Elizabeth said she would watch over me, and Will took Jack by the arm. "I can navigate my own way around my ship!" Jack took his arm from Will's grasp, and left the room, not looking back at me.  
  
Elizabeth knelt by the bed, and grasped my hand. Abby, did you really give yourself to Jack?" I sprung up; not minding that it felt like my side had torn open again. "What difference should it make? Why does everyone care about whether or not I gave myself to the man I chose, or if I continue to be a pirate?" Elizabeth shook her head, "That's the thing, Abby. You're not a pirate. Do you know what a pirate does, how many lives he takes? What about children? Do you think Jack would give you them, so someone will love you when you're old and frail? And do you really think Jack is going to give up all his...pleasurable company and marry you?"  
  
I looked up at Elizabeth, and as much as I hated to think it, but she was right. Jack was a pirate, and the only way to get by the fact that he killed innocence people everyday, was to ignore it. And I could never do that. I could never sit in a house on some random island, and wait for Jack to come back, wondering if he would. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of a gunshot, and Elizabeth held me back when I tried to see what happened. There was a splash, shouting, and then someone banging on the door. Eric rushed in, and pushed Elizabeth away when she tried to stop him. He dropped by the bed, tears in his eyes. "Forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone, I just wanted him gone, away from you." There were tears in his eyes. Will came to the doorway, and in his hands, he held a three corner hat. 


	22. Wedding Compications

A/N: Jack! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What could this mean? (sniff)  
  
My mind put it together in seconds. The smaller details were added in when I wasn't listening. In my mind I saw Jack attack Eric, Then it got so bad, that Will took a pistol and shot it in the air. They both fell over board, but Eric was able to cling to the side of the ship. Jack went over, falling into the crushing waves. I wanted to die, to stop breathing. But no one would give me such a gift. I didn't eat or sleep for days. I wouldn't leave Jack's cabin. We got to Tortuga, and a doctor came on board to look over my wound. He said I was fine, then tried to grope Elizabeth. The ship turned back to Port Royal, and when a refused to leave the ship, my cousin Richard came and carried me off. I was still clutching Jack's hat.  
  
Two days after we returned to Port Royal, Richard started to talk with me for long hours. We had never been close. Caitlin visited, and even Jezebel and Janet. But no one could make me smile. Gibbs had set sail at once, more than ready to check every spit of land for Jack. I wanted to go with them, but they left early one morning, a day before they were supposed to, and I was left behind. I was playing with Jack's hat one day, and there was a small, folded letter, placed securely into one of the corners. It took a while for me to pry it out of place, but I managed to. The note was short, and left me numb:  
  
Remember that necklace you always wear?  
Your mother told me about it.  
That day on the beach, when I took it,  
I opened it.  
Might as well go along with tradition...  
  
Inside the folded paper, there was a ring. It was carved from wood, and seemed to ave patterns of waves over it. I slipped the ring over my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I choked back tears, and whipped what was trailing on my cheeks when a knock came at my door. I hid my hand behind my back. It was Richard, with Ralf following behind him. "Abigail, Mr. Ligmond wishes to ask you something." Richard nudged Ralf forward, and he got down on one knee. My eyes grew huge, and I couldn't even speak. Ralf put his hand n his pocket, and closed his fit around something. I didn't want to know what it was. "Abe, will you marry me?" I gapped at Ralf, and he took my hand. But when he saw the ring already on it, he couldn't have looked more relieved.  
  
"It seems that someone ahs beaten me to the prize. I should be going now." But Richard got a good look at the ring, before I could hide it once more, and he yanked my hand toward him. "This is Sparrow's ring, correct?" I didn't say anything, and why he tried to take the ring off my finger, I pulled my arm away from him. "Don't be foolish, Abigail! Jack Sparrow is dead!" I slowly pulled off his ring, and clutched it in my hand, then took Ralf's ring and jammed it on. It was gold, instead of wood and was plain. It looked odd on my fingers, and I hated it. "Happy Richard? Are you happy now?" I screamed at them until my voice was horse, "Is this what I have to do to make you happy? Give up everything I care about, just so I'm 'safe'?" I ran to the bedchambers of my room, and shammed the door shut.  
  
From the way downstairs sounded, people were planning my wedding for me again. I was measured for a dress, and when it was finally finished and delivered, I made my own adjustments to it. I spent a great deal of my time, talking with Jezebel and Janet. Planning out what I wished to be done. I would have more say in this wedding at least. I was told when the date was, and an hour or so before I was to walk down the isle, I sat at my window seat, and looked out at the ocean.  
  
I opened it as far as it would go, just to 'see'. I grinned to myself, and left it that way. I walked back to my dressing room and changed into the VERY low bodice, and the many skirts. The wedding gown itself was so tight, and yet so frilly with lace and silk that I felt like a human ball of lace. The top was frilly, the middle was so tight and slim I felt like at each end I was popping out more than I should, and showing more chest than even a Tortuga lass, if that was possible. The bottom of the dress had about ten different layers, including one I added myself. Elizabeth came in to curl my hair, and then left. There was a good half an hour, believe it or not, until I could leave. So I walked back into my room.  
  
The window was closed, and I almost ran over to it, and pushed it open, as far as it would go. I took a deep breath of sea air, and my heart lifted. I went to the closet, and took out Jack's hat, just to see it one last time. I heard a slight snicker, and in a flash I turned around with a whirl of lace to see none other than Jack Sparrow, lying cross my bed, getting mud all over the sheets. 


	23. Impossible to Understand er

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does...Whaaaaaa! Ok, so what's going on with Abby, and why do I keep on writing shorter and shorter chapters?  
  
I froze. I blinked a few times, and when Jack's face didn't fade off, I did the first thing I could think of. I ran over and jumped on him, giving him the biggest huge I could muster, and than I slapped him. "That wasn't very nice. I don't think I deserved it." I got off of him and stood with my hands on my hips. "What do you mean you didn't deserve it! You made me go through hell thinking you were dead, and now you think your getting off, Scot free! Really Sparrow, I would `ave thought better than that." Jack looked at me and grinned, "And you being dressed for a wedding, no doubt the bride, makes us both in for a slap. But I'm considering to rethink my action." Jack stepped close to me, and I didn't wait for him. I fixed my lips on his, and fell into the kiss.  
  
I was tempted to rip off the whole frizzy thing there, but thought better of it. "Jack, why did you come back?" He gave me a sly grin, "Why else, but to get my hat back. Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to take someone else's things?" I smiled up at him, "Lessons in manors, from a pirate? That's a first." We kissed again, this time it was short. "As you once said, there's a first for everything." I saw that Jack was thumbing inside the corner of his hat where I had found the note. I gave him a fool's smile and batted my eyes up at him. "So Jack, looking for something?" Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why you little thief. You can never wait for me, can you?" I shook my head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Not a thief, luv. A pirate."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows up at me, and then his grin widened. "A pirate, luv, is something that you could never be." There was another side to this, and I knew it was coming. "A pirate queen, wife to the pirate king is more like it!" We kissed for the longest time, and I could tell Jack was just dying to rip off my dress. I was daring him to with my eyes. Then he looked again at the dress, and raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, why are you wearing a dress, again?" I backed away from him, and started to pace. "Jack, my mother is going to die any day now. If I cause her anymore stress, who knows what will happen. I have everyone worried to death over me, and I'm responsible for two deaths as it is. Everyone was pressuring me, and I can hear Jason's voice in my head. But it doesn't matter now."  
  
I turned back to Jack, a fake smile on my face. "Now that I know you aren't dead, there's nothing to stop us." Jack gave me an odd look, "To stop us from what exactly?" I laughed, and it turned into nervous stuttering, "W-well. I'm...I'm not sure exactly." I looked up at Jack, begging him to say something, do something, but all he did was give me a blank stare. "Aren't you going to say something?" Jack took my shoulders, moved me to the bed, and made me sit down. He kneeled down, and took my hands. "You're a pirate now, remember? Pirates don't love." My heart fell at his words, and I didn't even have anger enough to slap him. "Then why the hell did you write this note!" I walked over to the nightstand, and pulled the note I found with the letter from its hiding place. "Were you just going to give me a ring and have that be good enough?" Jack wrapped his arms around me, and held me. I rested my head on his shoulder, mostly from emotional exhaustion.  
  
"I love you Abby. If you want to get married, I will." I pushed him away from me. "What, you think that's what I want? To get married?" Jack looked like he was going nuts, he tossed his hands in the air and growled loudly in aggravation, "Then what do you want, Abby? Because no one can tell. Your mind is far to complicated for that." I gaped at Jack, my mouth open in outrage. I walked right up to him, and was about to slap him, but he caught my hand. I tried to yank it from him, and all he did was hold it there. Then he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. By the time the kiss was over, my glasses (yes I had them on once more) were missing and my hair had tumbled down. I took a step back from Jack, and suddenly, Elizabeth's words came back to me. "Jack, we can't do this. I'm getting married today. There's nothing I can do." 


	24. IT'S NOT A MARY SUE! THIS PROVES IT!

A/N: Some body please slap Abby for me! BTW...I don't own PoTC, Disney does.  
  
Jack looked at me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He turned from me, and focused on something else. "You think your better than me, don't you?"  
  
Abigail was taken aback by his words. "That's beside the point Jack. I-" Jack rounded on me so fast, with such anger in his eyes that I was scared of him for the first time.  
  
"That is the point, Miss Bartholomew! You just can't handle giving up what you have found! All of your lace and silver. Never mind that you said you loved me just days ago!"  
  
Jack saw that I was trembling, tears falling from my eyes. "Jack, please. Don't make this any harder for me that it already is." Jack started to laugh, as if mocking my words. "Hard? You don't know the meaning of it. You stand in front of me, talking about how terrible things went for you! At least you knew your father! At least you had a family! So what if they forgot about you? They were there, mine weren't!" Jack shook with anger, but I saw something else that night, I got a glimpse of Jack that he showed to few. Jack never had a childhood. It was piracy from almost day one.  
  
I faced Jack, and before he could hit me, or yell again, I out my arms around him. I held him like I might have held Tara when she was little and scared during a storm. Once I stepped back, Jack moved to wipe a tear from my eye, but I stepped away from him. "I'm getting married Jack. I swear I won't let anyone do anything to your name when you leave. I could never love Ralf the way I...I can't say that I love you Jack. I just can't."  
  
Jack's chest rose and fell, his heart hadn't caught up with his breathing. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. Jack started to pace back and forth. Mumbling thought to himself. After a few minutes he finally stopped, and was about to say something, but the door in the outer chamber opened, and Abby heard Tara calling her name. Jack closed and locked the door, putting all his weight on it. "You said pirates don't love, well then, I'm not a pirate. There's an old story, called the pirate's curse. It says, that if two pirates love each other, and admit it to the world, they'll breathe their last breath in doing so. Because of that, hundreds of pirates have just lived their lives without admitting they loved each other. If this curse is true, and considering your mother and father, I doubt it, then I'd be willing to die."  
  
I heard Tara's voice call out to someone, and then Richard was at the door, pounding on it, trying to brake it down. "Abigail! You come out of there at once!" Jack pulled out his pistol, ready to fight. But I drew his attention away by ripping off my wedding dress. The banging on the door stopped, and soon, I was standing, my secret layer of clothing seeable. I had put on breeches, and a simple, loose shirt under all of the skirts. Jack grinned, and pulled me into his arms. He was about to kiss me, but I put a knife to his side. Jack dropped his arms, and stepped back.  
  
"If I went with you, then they would never stop hunting us. This is something that I have to do on my own." With the knife still in my hand, and gently pecked Jack on the cheek, and went to the window. I climbed out, and down the tree. I ran down the path to the water, and Jezebel was there, waiting with a boat. She was also dressed in sailor's clothes. Jezebel started rowing at once, and as we pulled out to the small skip where Janet and her other children were waiting, I looked back up at the window. Jack was still standing there, looking out at us. I waved ever so slightly, and started rowing, with Jack's ring on my finger. 


End file.
